Upside Down
by MaurhiEX
Summary: Una relación amorosa normal y como cualquier otra que a simple vista puede parecer perfecta... sexo casual y amigos en común. Sin embargo cuando los sentimientos se mal interpretan y las emociones se confunden todo se vuleve un caos... y Julían sabe mucho
1. Prologo

Prologo 

Era un día soleado y muy caluroso, la vida en la ciudad se desenvolvía como cualquier otro día con gente yendo y viniendo por todas partes sin preocuparse por quien tenían al lado. Era casi como cualquier si no hubiera sido por los maltrechos y malolientes estudiantes novatos de las universidades colindantes al sector; despojados de sus pertenencias (mochilas, billeteras, zapatos, etc.) y con solo vestigios de lo que fue su ropa… todos ellos con el mismo fin: conseguir limosnas para que les fueran devueltas sus cosas. Es una tradición que los alumnos de 2do año les hagan una "novatada" a los que recién ingresan a la universidad que consiste en romperles toda la ropa y bañarlos con todo tipo de desperdicios y brebajes malolientes, luego les quitan sus pertenencias (o lo que quede de ellas) y les piden una no despreciable suma de dinero para que les sean devueltas, la que tienen que reunir antes de una hora antes fijada pidiendo limosna a los transeúntes del lugar.

Todos los novatos se deshacían en súplicas con los peatones para que les dieran aunque fuera una moneda, todos menos un muchacho que descansaba en una banca mirando lo poco que había recaudado y quedado después de llamar por teléfono a su pareja para que lo fuera a rescatar de aquella difícil situación. Completamente resignado luego de no haber conseguido mas que unas pocas monedas luego de caminar por largas e interminable cuadras (interminables porque el sol implacable en el firmamento calentaba el concreto haciendo una verdadera tortura el caminar descalzo como los "cachorros" lo hacían).

Ojala que llegue pronto porque estas cosas se me están convirtiendo en parte de mi piel – pensó el "cachorro" mientras miraba sus piernas en las que tenia todo tipo de desperdicios pegados a ellas.

Toda la gente que transitaba por el lugar al acercarse al joven terminaban huyendo por el FUERTE y DESAGRADABLE olor que emanaba el muchacho (como todos los demás novatos)

Mientras esperaba la llegada de su salvadora se entretuvo mirando las expresiones de horror y asco de la gente que se acercaba lo suficiente a él. Cuando ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde diviso entre la multitud a Paula su pareja que venia acompañada por su amiga Micaela, Julián se puso de pie y camino hacia ellas.

¡¡¡jajajaja no puede ser, mira como te dejaron!

bueno por lo menos no me cortaron el pelo

uuuuf… ¿¿que huele?... ¿¿eres tú? – dijo Paula mientras Micaela no aguantaba la risa

emm si creo que necesito una pequeña ducha – dijo Julián mientras trataba de no reírse de la cara de Paula - ¿¿¿trajiste la plata?

si aquí la traigo, toma – dijo Paula mientras se acercaba a su pareja para darle el dinero tratando a la vez de aguantar la fetidez.

después te la devuelvo… ¡¡¡pero ahora dame un beso! – dijo Julián haciendo ademanes de querer besarla

¡¡¡no, primero báñate! – dijo Paula a la vez mientras corría hacia donde estaba Micaela para poder alejarse de aquel hedor.

Se fueron caminando bastante alejados el uno del otro hasta llegar a la entrada de la universidad. Para las muchachas resultaba bastante chistoso ver en ese estado a su amigo y pareja, con apenas unos vestigios de su pantalón que ahora parecía un hot pant, ya sin polera, con un verdadero casco de inmundicias en el pelo y con parte del estomago y espalda rayadas con spray negro. Así llegaron a una entrada a la universidad donde Julián les indico que lo esperan ahí, ya que tenía que ir a reclamar sus cosas. Cuando llegó donde los alumnos de 2do año estaban reunidos lo felicitaron al ser uno de los primeros en llegar.

¿¿ cuanto juntaste?

esto – dijo Julián mientras le pasaba todo el dinero

bien, bien… ¡¡¡ahora vamos a los baños para que te laves porque realmente apestas!

Julián seguía desde atrás a su sempai Moyano que resultaba ser sempai también desde la época en la que estaba en el colegio. Ambos habían egresado del mismo recinto educacional, incluso habían participado en las mismas actividades extracurriculares del colegio. Era un taller de matemáticas en el cual los entrenaban para poder participar en un campeonato que se realizaba a nivel ínter-escolar.

Lo fue guiando por el verdadero laberinto que resultaba ser la facultad de ciencias de la universidad, después de dar varios giros en las esquinas y de caminar otro poco llegaron a unos baños que no eran la imagen de la higiene en persona precisamente, lo que evidenciaba que otros "cachorros" ya lo habían ocupado antes.

A Julián le fue bastante difícil lavarse apropiadamente ya que tenía que ocupar un lavamanos para todo el cuerpo (porque las duchas estaban malas). Pero los alumnos de 2do lo ayudaron bastante llenando unos globos con agua que luego se la iban tirando encima.

el año que viene van a tener que prepararles una bañera con agua caliente a los cachorros – dijo bromeando Moyano mientras rociaba con un globo lleno de agua.

Después de lavarse lo mejor que pudo (aunque aun apestaba un poco) y de haber botado su ropa interior (que estaba inservible), se cambio con la ropa que había traído y volvió donde los de 2do año estaban reunidos. Cuando llegó le dieron pan el cual acepto bastante emocionado (era su 1ra comida en todo el día y ya eran las 5 de la tarde, siendo que se levantaba a las 5:45 AM). Se zampo el pan lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de sus nuevos colegas que estaban bebiendo y charlando y se dirigió a Paula y Micaela lo estaban esperando.

Cuando llego donde ellas estaban se encontró con que habían comprado unas golosinas y bebidas. Recibió los snack y les agradeció de todo corazón, acto seguido se encaminaron hacia el Terminal de buses para poder irse de una vez por todas al tan esperado hogar.

Durante todo el camino Julián fue comentándoles todas las asquerosidades que le habían hecho, desde echarle manjar en sus axilas hasta resbalar con el estomago por un lienzo plástico de varios metros lleno de porquerías hasta llegar a una cabeza de chancho y quitarle con un boca a boca una gomita (bastante diminuta por cierto)

Una vez terminado su relato se sintió muy cansado pero a la vez muy contento de poder contar con una persona que lo quería y que era capaz de ayudarlo en situaciones como esa. Aunque llevaran apenas 3 semanas de pololeo ya habían hecho bastante, podían hablar de lo que fuera sin que se sintieran incómodos.

Julián aun no se acostumbraba a esta nueva relación. Él siempre había sido un chico bastante solitario, del que incluso muchas veces sus amigos lo habían catalogaban de una persona fría y distante, y ahora al estar comprometido por 1ra vez en su vida le resultaba por lo menos curioso.

A mitad de camino, Paula y Micaela se prepararon para bajarse del bus porque su parada estaba próxima, se despidieron de un beso (solo Paula porque Micaela no se atrevió por el olor) y luego de un cruce de miradas el bus se fue alejando hasta perderlas de vista.

Julián apenas si pudo mantenerse despierto el resto del camino, luego de 1 hora y media de extenuante viaje llego a su hogar. Luego de saludar a sus padres y de contarles a medias lo que había sucedido se fue como un rayo a la ducha donde estuvo por mas de 1 hora jabonándose el cuerpo y lavándose el pelo una y otra vez. Cuando salió del baño se fue a la cocina donde su madre cariñosamente le había preparado una suculenta once, la que devoró en un santiamén; a decir verdad, a pesar de ser una persona bastante delgada con un rostro alargado y con algunas ojeras, por el contrario de cómo muchos pensarían él comía bastante, incluso mas de lo normal (entre 4 a 5 comidas al día). Pero aun así Julián nunca había engordado, ni siquiera un poco. Después de que terminó de comer y de contarle todo lo que le había pasado a su madre se fue a acostar completamente agotado por todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de ese día.

Por lo menos a partir de mañana puedo ir con ropa normal – pensó Julián mientras se metía en la cama.

mmmm quiero que llegue el viernes… quiero ver a Paula – y fue lo último que se le vino a la mente antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño…

NOTA: en Chile Cachorro se les llama a los novatos recién ingresados a la universidad y a la novatada se le llama mechoneo, porque en la mayoría de los casos a los hombres se les corta el pelo de tal manera que les quede inservible y la única solución sea el rapado completo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 

Cuando la clase de algebra ya había terminado, Julián se puso a ordenar sus útiles en su pupitre.

bueno alumnos su profesor de cálculo me mando a decirles que hoy no puede venir así que no tendrán esa clase – dijo Santander su profesor de álgebra

o sea que nos vamos para la casita – dijo con una amplia sonrisa Julián a sus compañeros.

Pero lo que Julián realmente quería no era irse a su casa, sino que ir a ver a Paula a la salida de su colegio. Solo habían pasado dos días desde que no se veían pero aún así la espera se le hacia eterna. Pero detrás de esa impaciencia se escondía algo más… un secreto que ambos guardaban, algo tan íntimo que no era capaz de rebelar ni siquiera a Micaela y Sofía quienes eran lejos sus mejores amigas.

Guardó sus cuadernos y se escabulló por entre sus compañeros siendo el primero en salir de la sala. Bajó las escaleras velozmente y se fue caminando lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la estación de buses. Necesitaba llegar rápido ya que Paula salía al mediodía de clases; ella iba en el mismo colegio que en el que él había estado, tenían una diferencia de 2 años, mientras él tenia 18 ella tenia 16. Paula aún cursaba el 3er año de enseñanza media en el Spanglish School y Julián acababa de entrar a la carrera de Ingeniería Matemática en la Universidad de Santiago de Chile (USACH).

- o -

Cuando Julián le contó a sus amigos y familiares que quería estudiar Ingeniería Matemática en verdad que los tomó por sorpresa, ya que todo el mundo esperaba que él eligiera una carrera concerniente al área de la informática y la computación, sector donde él siempre se había desempeñado de buena manera y era lo que mas le gustaba. Pero a último momento se sintió atraído por las matemáticas, ya había participado durante todo su último año de colegio en un campeonato ínter-escolar de matemáticas, terminando completamente absorto por aquel ambiente dándole paso a su inesperada decisión.

- o -

Logro tomar un bus apenas llego a la estación. Eligió el lado donde no le llegaba el sol y sentó tranquilamente mientras observaba los demás asientos que se encontraban todos vacíos. A esa hora del día no viajaba mucha gente por lo que tenía el bus para él solo. Se acomodo bien y fue poco a poco quedándose dormido. Cuando despertó se encontraba a pocos minutos del colegio, había dormido casi una hora, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a quedarse dormido se refregó los ojos y fijó su mirada en la ventanilla. La vida afuera se desenvolvía como cualquier otro día, siendo ya casi mediodía todas las dueñas de casas caminaban con las compras del día en dirección a sus respectivos hogares para poder preparar el almuerzo.

Julián contemplaba distraídamente el escenario cuando le vino a la mente aquello que él ocultaba incluso a si mismo. Trató de no pensar en ello porque de alguna manera le resultaba desagradable… cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a punto de llegar al colegio así que se puso de pie y se bajo del bus.

- o -

¿y cómo les fue en la prueba de diagnóstico? – preguntó Paula a sus amigas

En matemáticas me fue muy mal, aunque da lo mismo no es con nota – respondió Micaela de forma distraída

Bueno a mi tampoco me fue bien, aunque tampoco tan mal como a ti – dijo Sofía mientras miraba a Micaela

Bueno entonces somos tres, a mi tampoco me fue muy bien… - dijo Paula mientras pensaba en alguien mas…

- o -

Y allí se encontraba Julián, frente a un lugar del que pensó que jamás volvería, su antiguo colegio. Aún era temprano y los alumnos no habían salido de clases así que se sentó afuera para esperar el timbre, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió el molesto sonido de la campana. Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, algunos lo miraban un tanto extrañados, no acostumbraban a ver gente con ropa de calle en las cercanías, además a algunos esa cara les resultaba familiar pero no se convencían del todo debido a que su cabello cubría en parte su rostro, si bien no era tan largo, si era lo suficiente como para escandalizar a su directora quien tenía una estricta política de pelo corto en los varones.

Justo cuando había empezado a temer que Paula ya se había ido apareció entre la multitud acompañada de Micaela y Sofía. A Julián le causó un poco de gracia el rostro de las muchachas cuando lo vieron parado al frente suyo

hola – dijo Julián con una sonrisa en el rostro

hola - les respondieron las muchachas un tanto confusas

¿que hace aquí amor mió?

Salí temprano así que las vine a ver

Los 4 se encaminaron hacia el parque que se encontraba a un costado del colegio, allí se sentaron entre unos arbustos que los protegía del fuerte sol. Estuvieron conversando sobre el mechoneo del miércoles pasado, contándole con mas detalles lo que paso a Sofía que no había estado presente. Poco a poco la conversación se fue desviando del tema de manera que Micaela termino hablando con Sofía y Julián con Paula.

Cuando sus amigas no estaban mirando Paula se acercó al oído de Julián y le susurro de manera que no la pudieran escuchar.

tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo… - le dijo suave y melosamente al oído

yo también tengo muchas ganas – respondió Julián

Ese era su secreto, a pesar de que no llevaban ni un solo mes de pareja ya habían tenido sexo, ambos habían perdido su virginidad a las 2 semanas de pololeo. La verdad es que esto ponía a Julián en una verdadera batalla interna entre sus principios y creencias en contra de lo que sentía. Si le hubieran dicho que algún día estaría en esa situación lo hubiera encontrado mas que ridículo… pero era un hecho.

Él siempre se había jactado por ser una persona fría y calculadora que jamás habría tomado una decisión sin antes haberla pensado detenidamente, sin importar lo que él sintiera… pero eso ya no era así. En menos de un mes todo lo que había pensado y creído ya no era tal… solo una semana de vacaciones había bastado para comenzar su relación con Paula, a pesar incluso de que solo un mes antes había derramado sus ultimas lagrimas por un amor no correspondido. Pero para él en aquel momento todo eso ya no existía, se encontraba en un mundo de felicidad total, en el cual no había cabida para remordimientos ni malos pensamientos.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y fue hora de que todos se fueran a sus hogares, aunque les costó un poco se tuvieron que separar.

Mientras sus amigas no miraban Paula y Julián se dieron un ansiado beso lleno de sentimientos entremezclados, había mucho amor pero también algo nuevo para ellos… el deseo. Micaela y Paula se fueron en dirección este, hacia santiago ya que vivían bastante cerca y Julián con Sofía se fueron en dirección opuesta, ellos también vivían relativamente cerca o por lo menos mucho más de lo que ambos vivían de Paula y Micaela (ya que los separaban mas de 30 kilómetros).

Mientras esperaban su locomoción Julián y Sofía mantenían una alegre conversación sobre sus pasatiempos, a decir verdad, su relación siempre había sido especial (aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello) incluso cuando aún no se conocían mucho podían conversar casi indefinidamente ya que sus gustos eran prácticamente los mismos. En general les atraía bastante el mundo del anime aunque negaran de lleno el ser otakus. Incluso no solo sus gustos eran muy similares, también su aspecto físico era de alguna forma similar, aunque sus rostros no se parecieran ambos eran de contextura delgada (Julián mas que Sofía), Sofía tenia un hermoso pelo lizo, largo y negro, el cual caía sobre sus hombros con una gracia única, media 1,60 metros, sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel blanca era como la nieve, tenia una figura envidiable con una estrecha cintura y amplias caderas, aunque ella se quejaba sobre el tamaño de su busto que no era muy prominente (cosa que estaba de más porque era estupenda).

Julián era bastante delgado, de hecho su familia siempre lo molestaba por eso, media 1,70 metros, su pelo era de color castaño claro y sumamente lizo el que casi le llegaba a los hombros, era de piel blanca y sus ojos eran azules.

Paula, su polola, era de piel un tanto mas morena que la de Julián, era delgada, su estatura era de unos 1,59 metros, su cabello era un punto indeterminado entre el lizo y el crespo (aunque mas lizo que crespo) el cual era completamente rubio, sus ojos eran de un verde profundo, a pesar de que ella siempre se quejara del tamaño de su busto lo hacia por lo contrario a Sofía, ella lo encontraba demasiado grande, aunque si le hubieran preguntado a cualquier varón hubiera discrepado de lleno con ella. A veces cuando Julián estaba junto a Paula cualquiera hubiera pensado que eran sólo amigos o tal vez conocidos, debido a que su semblante era muy distinto, mientras Paula siempre mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios y reía a toda hora del día, Julián era serio, incluso a veces la gente lo encontraba un poco tosco, no era porque el anduviera por ahí tratando de mostrarse agresivo con la gente, sino que tal vez debido a su naturaleza solitaria daba esa impresión.

Micaela era un tanto mas parecida a Paula en su contextura, su cabello era rizado de color caoba, sus ojos, del mismo color, resultaban ser sumamente penetrantes, era delgada aunque un tanto pequeña, media 1.52 metros lo que no afectaba en lo mas mínimo su gran atractivo.

- o -

Al cabo de un buen rato charlando Julián y Sofía divisaron a lo lejos su transporte, se pusieron de pie y lo hicieron parar. Una vez en el bus no pudieron seguir conversando por mucho más ya que el viaje solo duraba 10 min.

chao, nos vemos- dijo Julián mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

chao – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Julián se paso todo el camino de vuelva a su hogar pensando en cuando podría volver a juntarse con Paula, y aunque a él no le gustara una y otra vez se cruzaba en su mente el hecho de que la próxima vez que se reunieran iban a tener sexo.

tengo que comprar condones – pensó Julián

Cuando se encontró a si mismo pensando eso se sintió en cierta forma culpable, él no quería que su relación se transformara en solo sexo, o que en lo único que hicieran cuando se vieran fuera fornicar. Sacudió su cabeza de manera reprobatoria y siguió caminando, sin prestar atención a las miradas de los curiosos que lo vieron hacer ese gesto.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre estaba en la puerta barriendo las hojas que en esa fecha ya caían por montones.

hola

hola hijo

¿que hay de almuerzo? – le pregunto a su mamá

pescado frito con puré

¡oh genial, porque vengo muerto de hambre – dijo Julián muy sonriente ya que era su platillo favorito

Después de almorzar y luego repetirse se fue a su dormitorio, mas específicamente a su computador en donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. El resto de la tarde se la pasó jugando en el PC, como habitualmente hacía y cosa que sus padres le reprochaban cada vez que podían aunque a él no le interesara mucho, ya que nunca había tenido problemas a la visión incluso ahora después de años ocupando un computador.

Cuando ya empezaba a anochecer sonó el teléfono

debe ser Paula – pensó Julián mientras se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono

¿alo? –

¿se encuentra Julián?

Hola mi amor

Hola amor mió, no te había reconocido la voz

¿Cómo estás?

Bien. ¿y tú?

Bien también, ¿Que hiciste hoy día?

Dormí toda la tarde, recién desperté

Quien como tú

Sabes, tuve un sueño…

¿Que soñaste? – mientras decía eso Julián ya sabia que clase de sueño había tenido, lo pudo saber fácilmente por el tono de voz que había empleado

Soñé que hacíamos el amor

… - Julián no sabia que responder

¡Oh Julián, tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo!

Yo también… - dijo Julián sintiéndose un poco incomodo

¿Cuando nos vamos a ver?

No lo sé – interpretando inmediatamente aquella pregunta que en realidad significaba "¿cuando lo vamos a volver a hacer?"

¿El lunes tienes clases?

No, me toca laboratorio pero las clases empiezan en abril

Entonces puedo ir a tu casa después del colegio

Claro – dijo Julián mientras pensaba en donde podría comprar condones, ya que en ese pequeño pueblo donde vivía era muy difícil encontrar unos que tuvieran la calidad suficiente como para no romperse al instante

Sabes… no se donde ni cuando comprar los condones

¿Y allá no puedes comprar?

No creo, en esta mierda de pueblo no venden nada… ¿y si compras tú?

¿¿¿Yo?... ¡¡¡me daría mucha vergüenza!

Pero por favor… yo no puedo comprar aquí y tener que ir a otra parte para comprar un mísero condón es mucho

¿ibas a comprar uno solo? – dijo Paula con un tono entre coqueto y chistoso

¿bueno y que más querías?... es lo que hay…– dijo Julián bromeando

Y así poco a poco su conversación se fue desviando del tema, al final Julián terminó convenciendo a Paula de que comprara condones el fin de semana después de que saliera de su trabajo. Así estuvieron por mas de 1 hora hablando, al final tuvieron que colgar ya que en ambas casas necesitaban ocupar el teléfono. Después de eso Julián cenó el pescado que quedaba y se fue a dormir ya que estaba sumamente cansado.

El lunes la voy a ver – pensó mientras se metía en la cama

Y el lunes voy a tener sexo… nuevamente – pero mientras pensaba esto volvió a sacudir su cabeza fuertemente. Definitivamente no estaba afrontando de buena manera todo el asunto, pero no era capaz de decirle nada a Paula por miedo a que lo malinterpretara, porque seamos francos ¿Qué hombre se ve reacio a tener sexo con su pareja? sobretodo si ella es atractiva, por eso él prefería guardar su saliva y no crear problemas.

- o -

A veces las cosas que le decía Paula a Julián lo tomaban por sorpresa, él nunca hubiera pensado que una mujer (ni menos de su edad) podría ser tan abierta a los temas de la sexualidad, incluso viéndose un poco llevado a pasar por la osadía de la muchacha (siendo que él pensaba que era osado), de hecho poco antes de que perdieran su virginidad Julián en una conversación por teléfono le había confesado a Paula que él no se sentía listo como para tener sexo, pero se olvido por completo de esto en el momento de la verdad. Lo peor de todo era que parecía que aún seguía sin estar listo para ello. Después de un rato en que estuvo meditando sobre todo el asunto se quedo profundamente dormido.

NOTA: pololo o polola se les llama a las respectivas parejas vendría siendo como un boyfriend o girlfriend en ingles.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2 

Esa noche Julián no durmió bien, y su despertar no fue de lo más agradable tampoco. El ruido que hacia su sobrina era muy molesto, sobre todo a esa hora del día. Eran las 10:00 AM y el recuerdo de su reciente sueño permanecía aun fresco en su memoria, las borrosas imágenes le taladraban en el cerebro… no era la primera vez que tenia esa clase de pesadillas, de hecho las había tenido casi toda la semana y juntando eso con un despertar abrupto como el de esa mañana no era la mejor manera de empezar un día.

Las imágenes no paraban de llegar una y otra vez a su mente… en ellas se podía ver acostado en su cama durmiendo, cuando repentinamente aparecía Paula en su habitación, ella se acercaba a su cama y se empezaba a desvestir, una vez completamente desnuda se metía a su cama y ambos empezaban a acariciarse; luego Paula lentamente comenzaba a despojarlo de su ropa (extrañamente se encontraba vestido en el sueño) hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, luego lo besa en el cuello y así sus besos y caricias comienzan a bajar lentamente por su lizo abdomen hasta detenerse justo antes de llegar a su miembro, entonces lo mira con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y lo empieza a lamer de una manera salvaje, Julián sin poder oponer resistencia se limitaba a gemir de placer. Llegado un momento Paula se detiene y sube nuevamente por su cuerpo llenándolo de besos y caricias, hasta llegar a sus labios, y mientras le daba un apasionado beso ella prepara sus caderas y se monta sobre Julián bajando lentamente dejando que su erección llegara hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, pero justo en ese momento Micaela y Sofía entran de súbito a su habitación y comienzan a decirle todo tipo de improperios, después de eso Julián despertaba.

- o -

La familia de Julián estaba compuesta por 5 personas: su madre, su padre, y sus dos hermanos mayores: Alexis (el que tenia una hija de 3 años llamada Anaís) y Marcel, los cuales le ganaban por 9 y 11 años respectivamente. La verdad es que su infancia fue poco común debido a que siempre estuvo rodeado por adultos, cuando era mas pequeño pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de sus abuelos, porque sus padres trabajaban y sus hermanos estudiaban y él no se podía quedar solo en casa. A pesar de que nunca se relaciono mucho con niños de su edad mas allá de lo que podía en el colegio nunca se sintió solo ni incomodo, incluso a veces se sentía mas a gusto jugando solo que acompañado. Pero Julián no solo jugando se entretenía sino que también le gustaba mucho conversar con su abuela o tíos, y particularmente esto fue lo que mas lo marco en su forma de ser.

- o -

Después de un largo rato tratando de olvidar su sueño, de no escuchar las risas de su sobrina y de seguir durmiendo se dio por vencido y decidió levantarse. Cuando se encontraba en la ducha no pudo evitar seguir pensando en lo que había soñado, sobretodo porque había tenido el mismo sueño más de una vez, y eso tenía que significar algo…

definitivamente esto no esta bien… - pensó Julián mientras miraba su entrepierna

El resto de día fue bastante normal, luego de almorzar durmió una siesta, cuando despertó se fue a su computador para jugar un rato. Paula trabajaba todos los fines de semana por lo que solo se podían juntar ciertos días de la semana cuando él y ella no tuvieran clases que se toparan en el horario, además ella salía tarde de su trabajo por lo que no podía hablar con ella hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando al fin ya eran las 11 de la noche sonó el teléfono.

debe ser ella - pensó Julián

Y no se equivoca… pero esa noche su conversación no fue como la de otros días, esta vez las insinuaciones de Paula se hicieron mucho mas frecuentes y directas.

Julián te deseo mucho… necesito hacerlo contigo…

yo también te deseo… - lo que era cierto, pero había algo más…

sabes ya compre los condones… compre tres

ah… que bien – dijo Julián tratando de sonar lo mas alegre posible.

En esos momentos la conversación se había vuelto demasiado incomoda para Julián por lo que rápidamente cambio de tema contándole lo que había hecho en el día y sobre aquel espectacular juego nuevo que tenía, pero la verdad es que nada de lo que le decía a su polola parecía llamarle realmente la atención, por lo que trato de cambiar de tema nuevamente, esta vez de anime. La verdad es que Paula si veía anime y le gustaban ciertas series pero en realidad no era tan aficionada como Julián, Micaela y Sofía lo eran, esto ponía un poco incomodo a Julián ya que él hacía esfuerzos por hablarle cosas que le interesaran a Paula pero parecía como si a ella solo le interesara escuchar su voz, era como si no importara lo que él le contara, para ella daba lo mismo, solo estaba atento de él. Y como era costumbre luego de más de una hora de hablar por teléfono se vieron en la obligación de colgar.

Aquella noche Julián se acostó mas temprano de lo habitual, por alguna razón se sentía muy cansado, además sabia lo que le esperaba temprano por la mañana al día siguiente así que sin mas preámbulos se acostó y durmió en un santiamén.

- o -

A la mañana siguiente tubo un despertar tranquilo y sin intervenciones de terceros, se estiró un poco y contento de no haber tenido ese horrible sueño se levantó. Después de almorzar se dedicó a estudiar lo poco que le habían pasado en su agitada primera semana de clases, cuando hubo terminado se fue a pasar el rato en su PC. Pero algo no anduvo bien esa noche, se hicieron las 10, las 11, 12, 1 de la madrugada y el teléfono no sonó… al principio se sintió confiado de que era solo porque ella había salido mas tarde, o porque estaría comiendo algo antes de llamarlo, pero cuando las horas pasaron y ya todos se habían acostado se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para que lo llamara, y de la misma forma prefirió no incordiar con una llamada a esas horas de la noche, no quería que sus suegros se enfadaran con él por algo así…

Haciendo un intento en vano se conectó a Internet para ver si ella estaba conectada, esperó por largo rato pero ella nunca apareció, de hecho el era el único conectado a esa hora… eso lo hizo sentir un poco solo. Resignado y ahora también triste se fue a la cama

bueno mañana nos vamos a ver… - pero mientras decía eso recordó aquello que le inquietaba…

tal vez se enfado porque no la llame hoy día… y así no pase nada…

Y después de decir eso se quedo dormido

- o -

alo – escucho Julián a lo lejos

pasa esta adentro – esa era la voz de su madre

Era la mañana del lunes y Julián había despertado con esas voces, trató de ignorarlas y siguió durmiendo, pero al cabo de unos instantes sintió unos pasos, entreabrió los ojos y vio que era Paula que se acercaba a su cama

por lo menos parece que no es como en el sueño – pensó medio adormilado

despierte mi amor… - dijo Paula a su oído

Y como si lo hubieran desencantado de un hechizo adormecedor, Julián abrió bien los ojos para darse cuanta de que la Paula que estaba sentada a su lado era real. Aunque su habitación era oscura los rubios cabellos de la muchacha relucían como por un brillo propio, esto combinado con el resplandor de sus ojos que parecían dos lagunas verdes la hacían parecer como un verdadero ángel que lo venía a rescatar de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

¿Julián que te pasa?

nada solo que contemplaba lo hermosa que eres

Paula no dijo nada, solo se saco sus zapatos y se metió a la cama con él.

te amo mucho

yo también te amo - y luego de un cruce de miradas llenas de amor Paula dijo:

mira lo que tengo aquí… - mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo que tenía en su pecho

¿Qué es? – dijo Julián, auque sabía perfectamente lo que era, ella no respondió solo se limitó a mirarlo unos instantes y luego dijo

Sabes… cuando llegue tu mama iba saliendo… me dijo que el almuerzo estaba listo y que nos sirviéramos nosotros mismos porque ella no iba a llegar en un buen rato mas…

Aah no sabía…

¿Y sabes que?

¿Qué?

Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer… – dijo al fin Paula metiendo su mano en el pantalón de Julián

En aquel momento Julián no sabia que pensar, si bien todos los últimos días se había sentido atormentado por el hecho de que aquel momento se acercaba, no encontraba razón alguna que justificara su conducta, la verdad es que Paula era increíblemente hermosa, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente moldeado, sus cabellos era como la seda, sus ojos como dos esmeraldas disueltas en dos lagunas del agua mas pura… y todo eso le pertenecía… aquella hermosa mujer se encontraba a su lado completamente entregada en cuerpo y alma, solo para él… y aun así todo ese tiempo estuvo dudando al respecto. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran pareja, ambos se amaban, no había nada malo en ello… todas las parejas hoy en día lo hacen… por que él no podía hacerlo también… ¿¿por qué se sentía tan culpable?

Julián comenzó a desvestir a Paula, primero le quitó su jumper, luego fue desabrochando su camisa botón a botón lentamente, cuando hubo terminado siguió quitándosela y desabrochándole su sujetador, quedando a la vista aquellos hermosos senos que había esperado con ansias volver a ver… miro a Paula a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos el mas puro amor, y una entrega tal que le hizo sentir un escalofrío, pero tratando de no hacer caso a esa sensación la beso en los labios de la manera mas tierna que pudo, Julián quería que Paula sintiera que si hacia eso era por el amor que sentía hacia ella, y no solo por calentura. La temperatura de sus cuerpos en ese instante era muy elevada, solo se podían escuchar jadeos, jadeos que ellos emitían debido al grado de excitación que sentían… Julián entonces comenzó a acariciar los senos de Paula, luego acercó sus labios a uno de sus pezones y lo empezó a mordisquear de una manera muy tierna.

aah – fue lo único que pudo articular Paula en ese instante

ay perdóname, ¿te dolió? – pregunto Julián muy preocupado

no, no me dolió nada… sigue por favor – dijo Paula un tanto avergonzada

claro que voy a seguir – dijo Julián con un tanto de malicia en su voz

Y no se hizo esperar en cumplir su palabra, aquellos senos en los que se encontraba hundido eran una verdadera maravilla, después de un rato jugueteando con ellos Julián siguió bajando lentamente por el abdomen de Paula

¡¡ay no, en el ombligo no! – dijo Paula aguantando las cosquillas.

perdona no sabia que eras cosquillosa… me pregunto si tendrás cosquillas por aquí… - dijo Julián mientras introducía su lengua en lo mas profundo de la intimidad de Paula.

¿Dónde?… aah.. – y fue lo ultimo que Paula dijo antes de entregarse por completo al placer

Julián no sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer para darle mas placer a su pareja pero escuchando los gemidos que hacia Paula dedujo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, así que incremento el ritmo y comenzó a ocupar sus dedos y su lengua a la vez.

ooh si justo así… sigue, sigue, mas rápido – dijo Paula entre gritos y gemidos

Pero la verdad es que Julián no tuvo que seguir por mucho más porque Paula tubo un orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo en que decía esas palabras. Julián se retiró un poco de Paula para poder contemplarla mejor aquel hermoso cuerpo que acababa de estar a su completa disposición, Paula aún se encontraba jadeante cuando Julián se le acerco a su oído diciéndole suavemente:

¿estuvo bien?

si… – dijo Paula tratando de normalizar su respiración - nunca había sentido algo así… fue increíble – dijo al final un tanto mas tranquilizada

bueno es que la última vez que lo hicimos yo no dure lo suficiente…

pero aun así fue exquisito

pero como dices eso si te dolió mucho… - alego Julián sintiéndose muy culpable

pero Julián, eso es normal, además tu fuiste muy tierno conmigo, realmente te lo agradezco – dijo Paula mientras besaba la mejilla del castaño - así que es mi turno de ser amable contigo

Paula busco su camisa en el suelo y saco de ella un pequeño paquete, eran los condones.

¿sabes Julián? ayer estuve leyendo las instrucciones que traía la caja y ya se todo lo que necesito para poder ponerlo – dijo Paula con un tono de autosuficiencia al mismo tiempo en que bajaba por el abdomen de Julián

Cuando llego a la altura de su miembro lo tomó con ambas manos y lo empezó a acariciar de la manera mas tierna que pudo… luego acerco sus labios y lo besó por todas partes dejándolo completamente empapado, siguió acariciándolo lentamente con su lengua provocando intensos jadeos y gemidos por parte de Julián… lo miró por unos instantes al rostro y continuó lamiéndolo y succionándolo con toda la pasión y con todo el cariño que pudo.

ooh Paula te amo mucho – articulo Julián entre jadeos

yo también te amo mucho Julián

Paula por favor ponme el condón… necesito hacerlo.

Y Paula no hizo esperar la petición de Julián, abrió uno de los paquetes que tenia y saco un condón, lo miro por un momento y lo colocó en la punta del miembro de Julián, luego lentamente lo deslizó hacia abajo, hasta cubrirlo completamente. Paula volvió a subir a la altura de Julián, mientras este la tomaba entre sus brazos y la colocaba en la cama subiéndose sobre ella al instante.

tu dime donde es… - dijo un tanto avergonzado Julián

Julián tomo su pene y lo posó cerca de la entrada de su amante, presionando contra ella obteniendo solo intentos fallidos de penetrarla

no Julián, un poco mas abajo… ¡¡NO!... Un poco más arriba – dijo un tanto asustada

¿ahí esta bien? - preguntó Julián

Pero no hubo necesidad de respuesta porque en ese instante él penetró hasta lo mas profundo del ser de Paula, aquella sensación era indescriptible, sentir que estaba dentro del ser que mas amaba en el tierra, y que ella estaba entregada a él de lleno, era algo fantástico, aquel calor, aquella sensación solo podía ser el amor mas puro que nunca hubiera existido. Julián se preguntó como era posible que solo minutos antes hubiera dudado de esa manera si era correcto o no lo que estaba haciendo… ¿¿como algo tan hermoso e incluso placentero a la vez podía estar mal?... en aquellos momentos fue incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 

vaya hoy día si que hace frió…

Eran las 6:15 AM de un día martes como cualquier otro y el castaño ya se dirigía hacia el paradero de buses para poder llegar hasta Santiago y así comenzar un nuevo día de clases.

El sol aun so salía del todo y el otoño que recién comenzaba no se hacia esperar con sus bajas temperaturas, las calles estaban desiertas excepto por uno que otro estudiante o trabajador que salían de sus casas con el mismo fin que Julián.

espero no llegar tarde…

- o -

¿Julián estudiaste para el control de cálculo?

no mucho en realidad…

¿y porque, ¿Estuviste ocupado?

Mmmm algo así…

La verdad es que si había estado ocupado el día anterior, aunque no precisamente haciendo algo que no hubiera podido posponer; el día anterior lo había pasado con Paula y no precisamente conversando.

¿Que tuviste que hacer?

mmm cosas…

¿cosas?

Si cosas…

¿Qué cosas?

¿Acaso no se notó lo suficiente que no te quiero contar?

Aaah ya se, estuviste con tu polola, ¿no? – dijo Gabriel con un tono de malicia en su voz.

Julián no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco (aunque debido a su blanca piel no se noto demasiado), decidió hacerse el tonto y no tomo en cuenta el comentario de Gabriel. Aunque no se conocían lo suficiente como para llamarse amigos Julián y Gabriel llevaban un buen tiempo conversando y compartiendo (desde que entraron a la universidad). Julián ya le había contado sobre Paula, aunque no mucho mas que lo que le habría contado a un desconocido. En general Julián no mezclaba sus asuntos, ya sea que no hablaba prácticamente nada de su vida privada en la universidad, ni hablaba mucho de lo que hacia en la universidad en su vida "privada", a la única que le contaba en cierta parte lo que hacía a diario era a pareja.

Julián… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

dime

¿has tenido sexo con tu polola cierto?

Eeemm…. Si – dijo Julián después de meditarlo un rato, no le gustaba ventilar ese tipo de cosas pero menos le gustaba mentir

Y… dime…. ¿¿Te la ha chupado?

No te pienso responder nada mas aparte del si que te acabo de dar – respondió Julián un tanto irritado

¿pero que tiene de malo, si todo el mundo lo hace

Ah o sea que a ti te gusta chupar picos – dijo Julián a modo de venganza

Bueno depende de quien sea… y como bien dicen el tamaño si importa, no me gustaría dislocarme la mandíbula.

Los muchachos rieron largo rato y Julián se sentía mas aliviado, por lo menos con esa broma se había desviado el tema.

El resto del día paso bastante rápido, luego de almorzar Julián tenia que ir al otro extremo de la universidad para poder rendir su control de cálculo, era el primero que rendían y se sentía un tanto nervioso, sin tomar en cuenta de que no había podido estudiar del todo bien…

Al final del control Julián se sentía mitad satisfecho y mitad frustrado, habían sido 2 preguntas y sólo había podido responder una (aunque seguro de que estaba buena), pero sabía que si hubiera estudiado un poco más podría haber respondido ambas y habría tenido un 7 asegurado. Gabriel no había salido aun de la sala así que se fue sin esperarlo, cruzo la Alameda y se encaminó a la estación de buses.

- o -

uuf hoy día hace mas frió que ayer…. Mejor me pongo algo encima.

Ya era jueves y cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo mas helado que el anterior, hasta ahora solo había ido con una polera y pantalones, pero ya no se podía permitir mas salir de esa forma, por ningún motivo podía coger un resfriado, porque se arriesgaba a perder clases lo que le podía costar una nota.

Aquel día en la universidad fue bastante pesado, había tenido otro control, esta vez de algebra, y todas las clases habían sido muy intensas. Cuando por fin termino su última clase se despidió de Gabriel y se fue a paso lento hasta la estación de buses, el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana se hacia sentir con mucha fuerza, sin contar que ese día apenas si había almorzado un pan con queso y una bebida, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa para comer y dormir.

Una vez en su hogar arraso con todo lo que había para comer, cuando estuvo satisfecho se fue a su lugar favorito de la casa: su computador. Para Julián ahora era un placer extra sentarse al frente del aparato porque el pasado martes le habían instalado por fin Internet banda ancha (la que había convencido de contratar a su hermano Alexis), así que ahora podía conversar con Paula y con Micaela cuanto quisiera, ya que ellas también tenían Internet

Cuando inicio sesión en el Messenger vio que solo Micaela estaba conectada

hola

hola

¿como estas?

Bien… ¿y tu?

Bien también

¿Y mañana vas a venir?

¿ah? ¿A dónde?

A mi casa, ¿no te dijo Paula?

Emm la verdad es que no hablo con ella desde el lunes…

Aah.. em bueno resulta que nos queremos juntar mañana aquí en mi casa… ¿puedes venir?

Si, claro

Nos vamos a ir después del colegio

Ah entonces yo paso de la universidad al colegio y nos vamos juntos

Bueno, como tu quieras

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que se habían juntado en la casa de Micaela, generalmente las reuniones se realizaban ahí porque en ella se podían quedar a dormir y hacer ruido por la noche sin molestar a nadie. Julián se alegro mucho cuando supo que podría ver a sus amigas nuevamente, aunque él estuviera pololeando con Paula y a pesar de todo lo que la amaba, de vez en cuando prefería pasar un rato con Micaela y Sofía, ya que con ellas se sentía muy a gusto y podían conversar sobre todos sus pasatiempos, (a los cuales no le interesaban mucho a Paula.)

- o -

El viernes por la mañana haciendo uso de las reservas energéticas que le quedaban Julián apagó el despertador y se fue a la ducha para poder acabar luego con aquel tan esperado último día de la semana. Salió justo a tiempo de su casa para tomar el bus de las 6:15. Apenas se acomodó en su asiento se quedó profundamente dormido. Llego a la estación a las 7:40 dándole tiempo suficiente como para irse caminando de forma pausada hasta su sala. Cuando llegó a ella el profesor entró y comenzó la clase pocos minutos después que él entrara.

El viernes solo tenía 2 clases por lo que salía a las 11:10, así que tenia tiempo para ir a jugar EZ2DJ un simulador de DJ que había cerca de su facultad, ya que sus amigas los viernes salían a las 12:50. Después de gastar 500 pesos en la máquina se fue antes de que se le hiciera tarde (o siguiera gastando dinero)

- o -

Cuando llegó al colegio los alumnos estaban recién saliendo de clases, se acercó a la entrada y poco rato después aparecieron las muchachas.

hola – saludo un alegre Julián

hola respondieron las 3 mientras lo saludaban de besos en la mejilla

¿nos vamos a ir ahora? – pregunto Julián

Pues si… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – respondió Micaela

Así el cuarteto se encaminó hacia el paradero de buses, caminando de esa forma los 4, uno al lado del otro, Julián era la envidia de todos los varones por ir caminando entre esas 4 bellezas, que aunque las 3 eran distintas cada una tenía su brillo especial. Pero de la misma forma en que Julián era la envidia para ellos, ellas resultaban ser envidiadas de la misma manera, ya que el desplante de Julián no podía dejar a ninguna muchacha indiferente.

Sin necesidad de esperar mucho llegó el bus que los llevaría hasta la casa de Micaela. En el bus se fueron conversando de lo que habían hecho en la semana, las anécdotas que les habían ocurrido últimamente y sobre lo deteriorado que estaba el colegio al cual alguna vez Julián había asistido. Cuando se bajaron del bus tuvieron que seguir caminando por un buen tramo más.

Siempre que caminaban los 4 juntos, Paula intentaba separarse de Micaela y Sofía para poder quedarse con Julián "a solas" (y de paso besarlo, porque a ellas les incomodaba verlos en ese tipo de situaciones), y al mismo tiempo Micaela y Sofía siempre se adelantaban conversando sobre sus cosas sin prestar atención a nada más. Esto deprimía un poco a Julián, porque a él le gustaba mucho conversar con sus amigas, y desde que había comenzado a pololear con Paula, ya no había podido estar con ellas y con Paula a la vez como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Micaela ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y como ninguno de ellos había almorzado prepararon el almuerzo (valga la redundancia), una vez satisfechos se fueron al living para ver televisión.

Después de un momento viendo la TV Julián se sintió acalorado con su poleron puesto así que subió al 2do piso (donde estaban las habitaciones) para ir a dejarlo en su mochila. Pero él no fue el único que en subir, cuando Paula lo vio levantarse para ir al 2do piso subió tras de él y lo encontró ordenando las cosas en su mochila.

¿que haces Julián? – pregunto Paula mientras se acercaba

estaba guardando mi poleron porque ya me… - pero eso fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Paula se le abalanzara encima.

Te extrañe mucho Julián…

Yo también te extrañe mucho

Sabes desde el lunes no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos…

¿y por qué, ¿no te gustó?

No… no es eso…

¿entonces qué?

Es que no puedo esperar para volver a hacerlo… - dijo Paula mientras se sonrojaba

Yo… también tengo muchas ganas de volver a hacerlo

Pero eso era en parte mentira, si bien al final Julián lo había hecho sin arrepentirse y por su propia voluntad, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Paula. Él había pensado que después de ese día de lujuria y placer Paula no iba a desear volver a hacerlo por lo menos por una semana más, pero ella acababa de confesar que prácticamente desde ese mismo día tenia ganas de volver a hacerlo. Cuando Julián escuchó sus palabras un frió le recorrió por la espalda, hasta ahora todo indicaba que su relación con Paula se estaba tornando en algo meramente físico, en la cual lo que más interesaba era el contacto físico (valga la rebundancia nuevamente XD), exactamente lo que él no quería que sucediera, tenia mucho miedo que cada vez que ellos se juntaran solo tuvieran sexo, y que al final fuera lo único pudieran hacer juntos. Pero pensar de esa manera era un tanto extremista, apenas llevaban un mes y medio como pareja y sacar conclusiones de esa manera era un poco precipitado.

Julián… ¡¡Julián!

¿ah?

¿Que te pasa?

Nada

¿Cómo que nada?... te estaba hablando y no me escuchabas…

Perdón me había perdido en mis pensamientos…

Si así veo… sabes si por mi fuera lo haría aquí y ahora…

¿aquí?

¿Qué pasa?... ¿o no tienes ganas?

No, no es eso

¿entonces que?

Nada

Aah no necesito que me digas nada ya veo que no me prestas atención…

¿pero porque dices eso?

No por nada…

¿Cómo que por nada?

Es que me da la impresión de que no te gusta tocarme… siempre tengo que pedirte que me abrases o que me des besos…

Aaay pero mi amor tu sabes que eso no es así… ¿sino porque estaría pololeando contigo?

….

Yo te amo mucho… y tu lo sabes

Bueno perdóname…

No tengo nada que perdonar, ven vamos abajo a ver tele con las chicas

Pero antes dame un beso…

- o -

El resto del día y de la noche fue normal, después de ver televisión se fueron a jugar Stepmania en el computador, este era uno de los juegos favoritos de Julián, a él le encantaba los Bemanis en general pero el DDR era su favorito, a las muchachas también les gustaba mucho, aunque no eran tan buenas como Julián quien llevaba años de practica, lo que lo convertía en alguien invencible para ellas (XD).

Cuando dejaron de jugar la noche ya había caído sobre ellos, sintieron hambre así que fueron a comprar algunos snack para poder comer en la noche y acompañarlos con algo de alcohol (yeah XD). De esta manera el resto de la noche se lo pasaron comiendo, tomando y hablando de todo tipo de estupideces. Cuando ya eran las 4 de la madrugada se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Julián se despertó un tanto temprano, aún pensaba en lo que habían charlado el día anterior y su humor era bastante bueno (después de haber hablado de esa manera con sus amigas al cabo de tanto tiempo).

Estuvo vegetando por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba completamente abierta se levantó y fue a ver si las demás ya estaban en pie. Salio de la habitación y se encontró a Sofía en el computador.

hola

hola

¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto Sofía

Bien… ¿y tu?

Bien también

¿Y Micaela?

Esta en el baño

¿y Paula?

Supongo que esta durmiendo.

Julián se sentó al lado de Sofía y se pusieron a jugar Stepmania nuevamente, después de un rato Micaela entro en la habitación, y al cabo de un buen rato mas llego Paula.

¿Qué hacen?

jugamos – respondió Julián

- o -

Cuando comenzaron a sentir hambre bajaron para comer algo, entonces fue cuando apareció Eduardo el hermano mayor de Micaela (quien había sido amigo de Julián desde que tenían 6 años, a pesar de que tenían una amistad de tantos años no eran tan cercanos como Micaela, Sofía y Julián lo eran), era un chico sumamente distraído, aunque muy simpático y sobretodo chistoso; él no había estado presente la noche anterior porque había pernoctado en la casa de Elizabeth, su polola (ya llevaban 5 meses como pareja). Eduardo después de saludar a todos subió a su habitación dejando a sus amigos seguir comiendo.

- o -

bueno ya es tarde, me tengo que ir – dijo Paula cuando terminó de almorzar - le prometí a mi mama que iba a llegar temprano hoy día

¿Sofía tú todavía no te vas? – pregunto Julián

No me voy en un rato mas

Bueno entonces yo me voy contigo – le contesto Julián

Bueno entonces yo me voy… chao – dijo Paula mientras se despedía de todos

Julián la acompaño hasta la puerta donde se despidió una vez mas de ella, le dio un beso y ella se marcho. Julián volvió a subir al 2do piso para reunirse con sus amigas con quienes estuvo conversando hasta las 6 de la tarde cuando Sofía le pidió a Julián que se marcharan antes de que se les hiciera mas tarde.

A lo largo del camino Julián y Sofía conversaron de miles de cosas distintas, por lo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron hasta el paradero de buses, allí no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que pasara el bus que les servia, una vez que se subieron se sentaron casi al final y siguieron conversando, aunque por el cansancio que ya tenían no lo hicieron tan animadamente como antes. Llegado el momento Julián se puso de pie, se despidió de Sofía y se bajó del bus, Sofía tenia que viajar sólo un poco mas para llegar a su casa.

Cuando Julián llego a su hogar ya eran las 8 PM y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, comió algo y se fue a su computador, allí se encontró que tenía un nuevo mail el que al momento de abrir se percato de que era de Paula, esto le pareció un poco extraño por lo que se apresuro en abrirlo:

"llámame por favor, a menos que te cueste tanto llamarme una sola vez…"

Cuando Julián lo leyó sintió una puntada en el corazón, estaba claro que Paula estaba enfadada con él pero no podía imaginar el por que, después de pensarlo unos momentos la llamo.

¿alo?

¿se encuentra Paula?

Buenas noches – respondió la voz con un tono rudo

Buenas noches… - Julián había olvidado las advertencias de Paula de que cuando llamara a su casa siempre dijera buenas noches o buenos días como correspondiera, porque su padre siempre se enfadaba por eso.

¿Esta Paula?

Si, la llamo

….

Los segundos que tubo que esperar Julián antes de que ella respondiera se hicieron eternos, y recién en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no tenia idea de lo que le tenia que decir, si tenia que pedirle disculpas o solo escucharla, lo que lo puso mas nervioso aun llegando a sentir los latidos de su corazón.

¿alo?

hola

hola… - respondió un tanto desanimada

leí tu mail

si así veo…

¿Qué te pasa?

¿No sabes que es lo que me pasa?

No…

Me pasa que siento que no te intereso ni en lo mas mínimo – respondió Paula un tanto indignada

Aquellas palabras lo tomaban por sorpresa, no se esperaba que ella se sintiera de esa forma, y no lograba entender el porque.

¿pero porque dices eso?

porque ni siquiera eres capas de llamarme por teléfono…. A menos que te lo diga

pero tu sabes que hay una razón de porque no te llamo…

Y esa razón de verdad existía, la verdad era que las situaciones económicas de la familia de Julián y la de Paula eran distintas, se podría decir que Julián pertenecía a la clase media baja, y Paula a la clase media alta, y si Julián no la llamaba por teléfono era porque siempre terminaban hablando horas de horas y el no podía permitirse ese lujo, ni menos ahora que estaba la universidad de por medio. Su padre había jubilado hace cerca de 15 años atrás, su madre también trabajaba, por lo que con la pensión de su padre y el sueldo de su madre ellos podía vivir de muy buena manera, pero cuando Julián tenia 13 años su madre fue despedida sin ninguna explicación, dejándolos en una complicada situación, ya que sus 2 hermanos estaban aun en la universidad y con la pensión de su padre no les alcanzaba para casi nada, así fue como su padre tubo que empezar a trabajar como taxista para poder mantener a su familia, y si bien ahora 2 de sus 3 hijos ya estaban trabajando y uno de ellos estaba casado y viviendo en su propia casa, la universidad de Julián, mas las cuentas de la casa eran una carga terrible para él.

tu sabes que no puedo dejar que mi papa pague las cuentas de teléfono que tú pagas por hablar tanto conmigo

bueno pero por lo menos me podrías llamar pidiendo que te llame de vuelta…

pero si no lo hago es porque yo se que tú me llamas todos los días a la misma hora, y si no me llamas yo pienso que es porque estas ocupada…

bueno pero eso no es todo…

¿bueno y que mas?

Nunca me abrazas, nunca me das besos ni nada, siempre tengo que pedirte que me toques o que me beses, de otra forma tu no lo harías

Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que sea porque no lo quiero hacer… tu sabes que me cuesta ser cariñoso…

¿pero como es eso de que no estas acostumbrado?... ¡¡no necesitas tener costumbre para demostrarle cariño a tu polola!

Y la verdad es que en esto también tenia razón Julián, aunque él no supiera dar alguna explicación a ello (porque en realidad ni siquiera él lo sabia), debido a que en su familia la mayoría son hombres el contacto físico nunca fue algo común para él, aunque esto se debía en gran medida a que nunca recibió muestras de cariño de parte de su padre, él siempre había sido un hombre un tanto distante, siendo siempre el que daba las ordenes en el hogar, nunca le había demostrado abiertamente su cariño, al menos de lo que Julián podía recordar solo una vez se vio jugando y compartiendo con su padre: una vez que el lo dejo sentarse en sus piernas mientras conducía el auto, dejando a Julián conducir por unos momentos. Y eso era todo el cariño que podía recordar por parte de su padre. Esto nunca afectó a Julián porque el nunca conoció el cariño de un padre, no por lo menos hasta su juventud cuando empezó a frecuentar las casas de sus amigos dándose cuenta de la mayoría de los padres eran cariñosos y afectuosos con sus hijos. Muy al contrario estaba su madre quien siempre fue cariñosa con él y quien siempre lo mimó de muchas maneras (incluso hasta el día de hoy), de hecho a la única persona que a la que Julián demostraba abiertamente su cariño era a su madre, de esta manera no era de extrañar que Julián fuera tan reacio al contacto con otras personas, sobretodo con los hombres.

Julián de verdad que no te entiendo…

perdóname…

lo único que te pido es un poco de cariño…

créeme que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar y por hacerte feliz…

bueno mi amor lo perdono… pero por favor prométeme que vas a hacer un esfuerzo

lo prometo…


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 

Bueno entonces el objetivo es: "lograr que el estudiante encuentre una relación valida entre la velocidad del móvil y el tiempo transcurrido", ¿cierto? –preguntó Gabriel a Julián

Si eso es, y escríbelo luego para que nos podamos ir – respondió Julián tratando de que se apurara

Y…. listo, toma entrégaselo a la profesora

Julián cruzó al otro extremo del laboratorio para entregar su informe a la profesora, acaba de terminar su primera clase de Laboratorio de Física. Después de dejar el informe en el escritorio se devolvió a su puesto para recoger sus cosas, una vez que tuvo todo guardado salió de la sala junto a Gabriel.

Me gusto bastante la clase, ¿y a ti? – preguntó Julián a su compañero.

Si estuvo bastante bien aunque muy fácil.

Si… en realidad, pero mejor no hablemos antes de tener la nota del informe.

Bueno yo me voy a ir a la biblioteca para estudiar un rato, ¿tú también vienes?

No, tengo que irme.

¿"Tengo que irme", ¿no será que te vas a juntar con tu polola a follar? – le pregunto Gabriel entre risas.

No, hoy día no la voy a ver.

No te creo, sino por ultimo pasarías a jugar EZ2DJ al Rapran (era el nombre del centro de videojuegos que frecuentaba Julián)

No en realidad me voy a ir a tu casa a follarme a tu hermana, ¿no te había contado que me la comía? – a Julián le encantaba vengarse de Gabriel respondiéndole cosas peores que las que le decía

Uuf mira como me río de lo gracioso que eres – respondía Gabriel, había desaparecido por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

Bueno me voy, chao.

¡Pero dime que vas a hacer!

¡Pero si ya te lo dije! – le grito a lo lejos Julián

Maricón… - se dijo a sus adentros el resentido Gabriel.

Y la verdad es que en cierta parte Gabriel tenia razón en lo que decía, Julián si se iba a juntar con Paula esa tarde, aunque estaba muy lejos de sus planes pasarse otra tarde teniendo sexo. Esta vez la suerte estaba de su parte porque su madre no salía todos los días ni menos durante toda la tarde como lo había hecho la ultima vez, si bien de vez en cuando iba a las casas de sus hermanas, sólo lo hacia por un momento, tiempo en el cual Julián podía inventar cualquier cosa para desligarse de cualquier intento de Paula de tener sexo.

Y si, Julián se encontraba nuevamente confundido con respecto a su sexualidad, si bien la semana pasada había actuado por cuenta propia y no se arrepentía de ello, no quería que ese día se repitiera, por lo menos no tan pronto. La idea de que si por Paula dependiera ellos tendrían sexo todo el día todos los días se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande.

Después de la última discusión que habían tenido, Paula no había dejado de hostigarlo con sus insinuaciones de repetir aquel día de lujuria, incluso le había contado que ya había comprado una caja de 12 condones para que no les hicieran falta en ningún momento, con esto había dejado sin plan de emergencia a Julián que tenia pensado en decirle a Paula que había olvidado por completo comprar condones dejándolos sin posibilidad de tener sexo. De hecho tan preocupado tenia a Julián su incomprensible "fobia al sexo" (que no era tan extrema tampoco) que llegó a cuestionarse su sexualidad.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía y pensaba no era capaz ni siquiera de mencionarle el tema a su pareja, el sabía que si le decía algo así a su polola ella se lo habría tomado como algo personal y sin duda alguna hubiera terminado encontrando mas bases que afirmaran su tesis de que Julián no la quería, que a pesar de que ella lo negara Julián sabia que en el fondo era lo que ella se temía.

- o -

Cuando Julián entró en su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que Paula ya había llegado.

Hola amor mío – saludo Paula mientras se lanzaba sobre él para abrasarlo

Hola, ¿llegaste hace mucho?

No llegue recién… ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Bien la primera clase de laboratorio estuvo bastante fácil

Me alegro – respondió Paula con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Como el almuerzo ya estaba listo se sentaron para comer, mientras comían Julián se esperaba de que Paula le hiciera algún tipo de insinuación, pero no ocurrió nada – estoy siendo demasiado desconfiado – pensó Julián para sus adentros

Cuando terminaron de almorzar se fueron a su habitación, se recostaron sobre la cama y charlaron por un momento, mientras lo hacían el ánimo de Julián iba aumentando poco a poco – ves Julián no tienes que ser así, no puedes andar pensando de esa manera de tu pareja, ahora ves como de lo mas bien estás conversando con ella en una cama y sin la mas mínima insinuación – pensaba Julián mientras escuchaba lo que había hecho Paula durante el día. Después fue el turno de Julián para relatar su día en la universidad, le contó como habían tenido que colgar unas bolitas metálicas con unos cordeles, mas abajo pusieron un sensor el cual estaba conectado a un computador y midiendo las diferentes alturas lanzaban la bolita al vacío obteniendo la lectura del tiempo que tardaba en caer al suelo, por primera vez había visto a Paula realmente interesada en algo que él le hubiera contado – tal vez sea porque es algo nuevo para ella – pensó Julián

Cuando la conversación hubo terminado Paula empezó a mostrarse somnolienta, así que Julián se levanto de la cama y se fue a su computador para poder leer las noticias y revisar los contenidos de sus paginas favoritas, pero en ese momento sucedió algo que no se esperaba, su madre apareció por la puerta diciendo:

Hoy a ir a la casa de tu tía Tere, vuelvo mas rato

Bueno… - respondió el chico de los ojos claros, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su lado para ver si Paula había escuchado o estaba durmiendo, pero se sintió aliviado cuando vio que tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba con un ritmo pausado – bueno por lo menos no escucho nada – pensó para sus adentros

A lo lejos sintió el ruido metálico de la reja que indicaba que su madre ya se había ido, respiro profundo y siguió navegando mientras reía para sus adentros – no se como puedo ser tan mal pensado – pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

Julián…

Ohh… pensé que estabas durmiendo – respondió Julián un poco exaltado

No, solo estaba con los ojos cerrados… ¿por que no vienes y te acuestas aquí conmigo? – un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo

Espérame voy de inmediato, es que estoy leyendo esto… - se apresuro en objetar.

Pero Paula no esperó a que él terminara lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, lo miró a los ojos y apagó el monitor, luego lo apartó con silla y todo del escritorio, se montó sobre él y le dio un beso tan intenso que ella no tardo en sentir la respuesta de su pareja presionando contra su cuerpo. Julián no quería tener sexo aunque sólo su pensamiento lo acompañaba porque su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su consentimiento demostrado en la gran erección que presentaba en esos momentos.

Veo que tienes un pequeño problema aquí abajo – le susurro Paula al oído, mientras apartaba sus caderas para dejar al descubierto el bulto que tenía en su pantalón - pero no te preocupes yo se como solucionarlo – dijo Paula al mismo tiempo en que se bajaba de las piernas de Julián y se arrodillaba entre ellas

Abrió su pantalón y corrió su ropa interior extrayendo de ella el miembro de Julián. En esos momentos Julián sintió una rabia inmensa en contra de su ser por ser incapaz de decirle que no a su pareja, pero mientras maldecía en su contra sintió los húmedos labios de Paula deslizarse por su pene eliminando de inmediato todo pensamiento que hubiera podido tener cabida en su mente.

Paula ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener sexo oral, ya había descubierto las zonas más sensibles del miembro de Julián y sin perder tiempo puso en práctica todos los conocimientos que ya poseía. Deslizaba lentamente sus labios y su lengua a lo largo del miembro de Julián, luego le pidió a este que se pudiera de pie para poder sacarle completamente toda su ropa, después lo arrojó sobre la cama mientras ella también se desvistió, acto seguido se acercó a él y siguió con su labor esta vez acariciando con una mano los testículos y con su boca lamiendo el miembro de Julián. Poco a poco fue incrementando su ritmo hasta que Julián comenzó a gemir y a jadear muy fuerte, en ese instante Paula se detuvo y fue hasta su mochila de donde sacó la caja de los condones, examino por un momento el contenido y eligió uno que tenia un envoltorio especialmente colorido.

Mira Julián – le dijo al muchacho que aun no se recuperaba del todo – sabores tropicales – sentenció Paula con una sonrisa en la boca

- o -

¿Que tal estuvo? – pregunto Paula

Fue increíble… ¿y que opinas tú?

Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Los jóvenes se encontraban aun jadeantes por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Paula aún se encontraba sobre Julián, aunque sus cuerpos ya no estaban unidos. Después de un momento en el que recupero el aliento, Paula se puso de pie, recogió su ropa y se fue al baño después de besar la frente de su amado, dejándolo a este solo en la habitación.

El silencio y la soledad trajeron de vuelta a Julián, quien se comenzó preguntar hasta que punto podía llegar su doble estándar; en un momento estaba decidido a no tener sexo y al siguiente se encontraba gimiendo de placer mientras poseía a su pareja. En aquellos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que repudiaba su propio ser – al fin y al cabo no soy mas que otro estúpido que en lo único que piensa es en follarse a su pareja – se reprochaba Julián – no… pero no puedo ser así de egoísta… esto no lo hice yo solo, y al decir eso estoy siendo sumamente desconsiderado con Paula, ella lo hizo porque me ama – se respondió a si mismo – y yo también la amo mucho… ¿entonces porque ella esta bien y yo estoy mal?.

Con cada segundo que pasaba el castaño se iba sintiendo cada vez mas confundido, ya no sabía que pensar si al final podía terminar haciendo todo lo contrario, y así lo había demostrado minutos antes (al menos así pensaba él), pero antes de que se pudiera dar de cabezazos contra la pared Paula volvió a entrar en la habitación

Listo Julián si quieres anda al baño

Si… ahí voy

¿Que te pasa, ¿todavía no puedes reaccionar bien después de tanto placer?

Julián sólo se limitó a reír de una manera falsa que consiguió engañar a Paula, tomó su ropa y se fue al baño como le había indicado la chica de cabellos de oro.

Cuando entró en el baño lanzó su ropa al suelo, se sentó sobre el excusado y con su cabeza colgando puso sus manos sobre su cabeza

No se que hacer… no se que hacer… - se repetía a si mismo sin siquiera sospechar que no iba a ser la última vez que lo hiciera.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5 

Los días pasaron y cada lunes y viernes de la semana Julián se reunía con Paula en su casa, además hablaban todos los días por teléfono y por MSN también. Después del incidente del día lunes Julián terminó auto-convenciéndose de que no había nada malo en tener sexo con su pareja, incluso cambió su disposición para con Paula volviéndose mas cariñoso y atento con ella. Pero aun así la disposición de Julián no era total, si bien prácticamente cada vez que se juntaban tenían sexo, cuando Paula le pedía hacerlo por segunda vez su ánimo decaía enormemente Siempre que ella se lo pedía, (cosa que siempre que podía lo hacía) Julián sentía que su relación no era mas que sexo, que lo único que los unía era la cama y fuera de ella ni siquiera podía hacer algo juntos. Julián nunca se negaba directamente a hacerlo por segunda vez pero lo demostraba de muchas maneras, lo que no pasaba desapercibido por Paula quien malentendía sus intenciones y pensaba que no la deseaba, así poco a poco estos sentimientos de discordia se fueron acumulando en sus corazones sin que ellos lo pudieran notar.

- o -

Ya era el mes de agosto y las clases para Julián en la universidad se hacían cada vez mas pesadas, aunque no tenia muy buenas notas no eran tan malas como para pensar en repetir el año, y por causa del largo paro estudiantil que se llevo a cabo en muchas universidades recién ahora estaba terminando para él el 1er semestre lo que venia acompañado de unas vacaciones de invierno un tanto atrasadas

Su relación con Paula aún se mantenía, a pesar de las muchas discusiones que habían tenido, todas por la misma razón y todas por un malentendido: cada vez que Julián sentía necesidad de estar sólo, de estar con sus amigas o de simplemente estar un rato con Paula sin tener sexo ella lo entendía como una actitud de indiferencia por parte de Julián hacia ella, cosa que era completamente falso; Julián todavía amaba a Paula como en un principio, y se lo hacia saber a menudo pero para ella eso no era suficiente.

- o -

Julián y Paula se encontraban sentados en la mesa almorzando cuando Julián trato de tomar la mano de su pareja se percato de que estaba llena de cortes hechos con algún tipo de navaja.

¿¿¿Qué te paso en la mano? – pregunto Julián, pero en menos de un segundo Paula ya había ocultado su mano bajo la mesa, lo miró un tanto asustada y sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

A pesar del silencio de la pelirrubia el sabía perfectamente que esos cortes se los había propinado ella misma, aunque no podía imaginar el porque si hacia mas de 2 semanas que no discutían (cosa que era todo un record). Esto era algo que aterraba a Julián, Paula sufría de una especie de depresión crónica, cada vez que algo malo le sucedía se desquitaba con su cuerpo, generalmente auto-propinándose cortes en distintas partes del cuerpo. Esta era la principal razón por la cual Julián nunca le contaba a Paula lo que realmente sentía, solo por miedo a que ella reaccionara de mala manera haciéndose daño a si misma, cosa que él no se hubiera perdonado jamás.

Después de comer lo jóvenes se fueron hasta la habitación de Julián como era costumbre él se sentó en el computador y ella se acostó en la cama.

Esto se había convertido en una especie de ritual que se repetía cada vez que se juntaban, primero Julián se iba al PC donde leía, navegaba o jugaba por un rato, mientras Paula se acostaba en su cama y reposaba por unos momentos, pero al cabo de un rato ella le pedía Julián que se acostaran juntos, a lo que el siempre se negaba con algún tipo de excusa porque sabía perfectamente como acababa todo eso, después de que él se negaba Paula le decía con un tono lastimero, casi en un sollozo que solo quería estar al lado de él, cosa a la que en general Julián terminaba cediendo, pero cuando aún así se negaba (generalmente cuando llevaban mas de 2 semanas teniendo sexo cada vez que se veían) Paula se ponía de pie y le cerraba el programa de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Julián, o simplemente le apagaba el monitor, y si por alguna razón Julián seguía con su negativa, Paula resignada se iba de vuelta a la cama completamente indignada por la indiferencia de su pololo. Esto ocurría cada vez que se veían en casa de Julián lo que derivaba en dos cosas: o Julián terminaba metido en la cama junto a Paula pidiéndole perdón de la forma que ella esperaba (o sea sexo), o terminaba en una terrible pelea que podía durar por días, pero que siempre terminaban reconciliándose teniendo sexo a la vez siguiente que se reunieran.

Esta vez ves Julián cedió de inmediato y se acostó en su cama junto a Paula, se abrazaron y se dieron unos cuantos besos, los que fueron subiendo de tono poco a poco, hasta que Paula puso su pierna sobre Julián sintiendo en ella la erección que él tenia.

Vaya que rápido – dijo Paula mientras reía entre dientes, acto seguido metió su mano en el pantalón de Julián mientras decía – parece que voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

No… no tengo ganas – fue la única respuesta por parte de Julián, mientras apartaba la mano de Paula y se daba vuelta para darle la espalda.

Ay… perdóname Julián yo no quería… - dijo Paula en voz baja

No, no tienes porque pedir perdón… yo te lo debería pedir a ti… es sólo que quiero que por una vez solo estemos juntos sin tener sexo…

No… es mi culpa no tienes porque pedirme perdón… y te entiendo perfectamente, a mi también me pasa a veces.

¡¡No puede ser tan cínica! – pensó para sus adentros Julián – es ella la que siempre quiere tener sexo

¿pasa algo?

No nada… sabes tengo ganas de ver a Micaela y a Sofía, nos podríamos juntar ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Pero júntate con ellas

¿Y tu no?

No, da lo mismo las veo todos los días…

A Julián lo tomó por sorpresa aquella confesión, el tenia sospechas de que a Paula ya no le interesaba tanto estar con sus amigas desde que empezó a pololear con él, pero esto iba mas allá de lo que el creía.

De esta forma la pareja se quedó conversando en la oscuridad, hacia mucho tiempo que no conversaban así, y esto alegró mucho a Julián. Cuando ya no supieron que mas decir se abrazaron y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos. Cuando Julián despertó ya eran las 6 de la tarde, afuera había un día completamente nublado por lo que la poca luz que entraba a su pieza se veía aun mas disminuida.

Julián ¿estás despierto?

Si, acabo de despertar – respondió Julián entremedio de un gran bostezo.

Te amo mucho

Yo también te amo, y mucho mas de lo que piensas – respondió Julián leyendo la mente de su pareja, esto a ella la tomo por sorpresa, abalanzándose sobre sus brazos y llenándolo de besos y caricias

Julián en esos momentos sentía que iba a explotar de alegría, por fin había podido decirle a Paula que no le gustaba tener sexo cada vez que se vieran, y ella se lo había tomado de muy buena manera a su parecer, y esa alegría se la demostró correspondiéndole con más besos y caricias.

Pero sin darse cuenta y sin querer en los pantalones de Julián algo comenzó a moverse, lo que no paso inadvertido para ella.

Julián… tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo

¿Que cosa?

De esto… - le respondió Paula mientras su cabeza desaparecía por debajo de las sabanas, rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó hasta la altura de las rodillas, luego tomando el miembro de Julián entre sus manos lo llenó de besos y caricias que le propinaba con sus labios y lengua.

A Julián lo tomó por sorpresa y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo (porque aun se encontraba medio dormido) se abandonó al inmenso placer que Paula le estaba haciendo sentir. Era una sensación bastante nueva para él, a pesar de que lo habían hecho miles de veces el encontrarse semidormido le otorgaba un placer extra.

Cuando Paula hubo terminado con Julián éste se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis tan grande que parecía que hubiera estado o muy borracho o apunto de desmayarse.

¿Te gustó Julián?

Si… - fue lo único capaz de articular.

Así veo – dijo Paula mientras lanzaba una carcajada.

Nunca había sentido algo así…- dijo al fin después de recuperarse

Perdóname… tu me habías dicho que no querías tener sexo…

No… no importa, me vale con que hayas respetado mi decisión cuando te lo pedí.

Y esto era cierto, ahora por fin Julián sentía libertad en su relación con Paula, al fin ya no se sentía como un esclavo sexual el que se veía obligado a trabajar o recibir el desprecio y enfado de su ama. Pero si había algo que la vida le había enseñado a Julián era que nunca tenía que confiarse y pensar que ya nada malo podía pasar, y esto lo había olvidado por completo…

- o -

Sabes Micaela tengo ganas de ir un día de estos al Rapran, podríamos ir, ¿te parece?

Emm si, ¿pero qué día?

¿Que te parece si vamos el viernes en la mañana?

Pero el viernes tengo clases, y además acuérdate que el sábado es mi cumpleaños

Pero haces la cimarra XD… y con lo de tu cumpleaños no es impedimento a que nos veamos un día antes :P

Je… bueno XD

Vaya tu si que eres difícil de convencer XD

¿Y quien más va ir?

Bueno seriamos tú, Sofía (te toca convencerla), Paula y yo

Emm bueno entonces ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Nos juntamos el viernes a las 9:30 en el paradero de la Ciudad Satélite, yo me voy con Sofía desde mi casa y tú llegas con Paula.

OK

Julián estaba sentado frente a su PC como era costumbre, estaba chateando con Micaela y acababa de contarle a Paula quien ya se había desconectado que el viernes iban a ir a Santiago a pasar un día del mas puro ocio en el centro de videojuegos favorito de Julián. Micaela informó por su parte a Sofía, quien luego llamó a Julián por teléfono para poder ponerse de acuerdo en como se iban a ir.

En el ultimo tiempo la amistad que unía a Julián con Sofía y Micaela se había hecho mas fuerte, y ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que eran las mejores y mas queridas amigas que había tenido en toda su vida, incluso lo llegaba a asustar un poco porque en ocasiones se sentía mas a gusto con ellas mientras conversaban o veían algún anime, que cuando pasaba los días en su casa junto a Paula, pero como esta idea lo atormentaba no pensaba mucho en ello.

Por largo rato estuvo conversando Julián con Sofía, sin que se dieran cuenta ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche y habían comenzado a hablar a las 9. Después de ultimar los detalles ambos colgaron el teléfono, pero al cabo de 5 minutos después de que Julián colgara este volvió a sonar.

¿Alo?

Hola mi amor

Hola ¿Cómo estas?

Bien ¿y tú?

Bien también

Sabes estuve mucho rato tratando de llamar pero estaba siempre ocupado

Si era yo que estaba hablando con Sofía

Mmm…. – se pudo sentir un tono de angustia en la voz de Paula

¿Qué pasa?

No nada…

Pero Julián sabia lo que ocurría, a Paula le daban muchos celos que el hubiera estado hablando por tanto tiempo con su amiga, de hecho no era la primera vez que ella demostraba celos por Sofía, Julián creía que la causa de sus celos era que ambos eran muy afines en sus gustos y formas de pensar, pero el no sentía nada mas allá que cariño de amigo hacia Sofía, pero claro, Paula no pensaba lo mismo.

Julián prefirió no seguir insistiendo y siguió con la conversación como si nada hubiera ocurrido, le contó a Paula que ella con Micaela se tenían que ir hasta el paradero de la Ciudad Satélite (donde ellas vivían) y ahí juntarse con él y Sofía que se iban a ir juntos en el bus hasta ese paradero. Cuanto Julián terminó su relato prefirió no haberlo dicho nunca, solo consiguió acrecentar aun mas los celos de su pareja los cuales se hicieron mas evidentes que nunca.

Bueno Julián me están pidiendo el teléfono, chao

ah… bueno… chao, te amo – pero no hubo respuesta, ya que antes de que terminara de decir te amo Paula colgó – rayos parece que se enojo mucho – pensó Julián.

- o -

Era viernes por la mañana y el despertador acababa de ser apagado por Julián, quien haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos se levantó y se metió a la ducha antes de que se le hiciera mas tarde y llegara Sofía encontrándolo en la cama, ella iba a salir de su casa como todos los días haciendo como que iba al colegio, pero se iba a bajar en la casa de Julián y juntos se iban a ir hasta la Ciudad Satélite donde se iban a encontrar con Micaela y Paula.

Después de que Julián hubiera terminado su baño se fue hasta el living donde no pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que escuchara la voz de Sofía que llamaba desde afuera, tomó sus llaves y salió para abrirle la puerta.

Hola

Hola… ¿y tú porque no estas en el colegio? – bromeó Julián

Me tuve que venir antes porque mi papa se había ofrecido para llevarme al colegio, así que le dije que estaba atrasada y me vine corriendo

Vaya… bueno pasa, ¿te vas a cambiar de ropa?

Si mejor me cambio aquí

Los muchachos entraron a la casa, Sofía entro al baño para cambiarse el uniforme del colegio y Julián se quedó en living esperando a que terminara.

Ya estoy lista

Bueno todavía es un poco temprano pero mejor nos vamos al paradero

Julián tomo sus cosas, revisó cuanto dinero tenía y salieron de la casa. Afuera había un día bastante bueno, no hacía mucho frió y no estaba del todo nublado, mientras caminaban podían ver pasar a los estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos colegios, lo que les causaba mucha gracia.

Yo te pago el pasaje – le dijo Julián a Sofía

Bueno…

Porque no creo que te dejen pagar escolar si andas con ropa de calle y sin pase escolar

Si, tienes razón

Cuando llegaron al paradero se contaron lo que cada uno había hecho en el ultimo tiempo, ya había pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que se habían visto y hablaban de manera frenética como si hubieran sido siglos sin verse. Entonces fue cuando a Julián se le vino a la mente la reciente escena de celos que le había hecho Paula (y no era la primera, ni la última) – no se porque puede desconfiar tanto de su propia amiga – pensaba Julián mientras miraba a Sofía – aunque es cierto que ella es muy linda… pero solo somos amigos – era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era Sofía, su piel que se iluminaba con la blanca luz que se escabullía por entre las nubes que resaltaba aun mas su blanca tez, y su cabello que ondulaba con el viento parecía como si hubiera tenido vida propia.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando llegó el bus que les servia, Julián le cedió el paso a Sofía quien subió primero y tras ella Julián quien pago sus pasajes. El bus estaba casi lleno y había sólo un asiento libre en el que se sentó Sofía, y Julián, se quedó parado a su lado donde siguió conversando con ella. Hacia tiempo que Julián no sentía esa alegría y esa libertad de poder hablar abiertamente con alguien de las cosas que mas le gustaban y apasionaban (lo que no podía hacer con Paula ya que se aburría), Sofía por su parte también se veía alegre de poder haber vuelto a ver a su amigo. El vieja se les hizo muy corto y antes de lo que hubieran esperado se encontraban en la Ciudad Satélite. Cuando se bajaron del bus se dieron cuenta de que eran los primeros en llegar, así que tuvieron que esperar a que sus amigas llegaran. Mientras esperaban su llegaba Julián y Sofía seguían conversando animadamente, esta situación tenía a Julián un poco extrañado, ya que había olvidado por completo lo bien que se llevaba con Sofía y lo mucho que le gustaba estar con ella – pero aun así no es suficiente como para que Paula dude de esa manera – pensaba Julián.

Los minutos pasaron y sus amigas no aparecían por ningún lado, cuando ya eran casi las de 10 de la mañana (habían quedado de juntarse a las 9:30) vieron a lo lejos que Micaela y Paula venían caminando.

Demórense un poquito más – les reprochó Julián en cuando llegaron a su lado.

Bueno tú siempre llegas atrasado cuando nos vamos a juntar – respondió Paula

Si pero esperamos como una hora

Pero para que llegan tan temprano – dijo Micaela

Pero no importa, si igual la pasamos bien – dijo Sofía entre risas, dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras

Julián fue cómplice de Sofía en su broma y rió también, cosa de la que se lamentó inmediatamente cuando vio el rostro de Paula que no era precisamente de alegría, en cualquier otra situación Paula se hubiera limitado a darle un golpe a Julián pero a forma de broma también, pero con todo lo que ya había pasado la broma sólo sirvió para levantar mas sospechas e ideas erróneas en la mente de Paula. Julián se sintió muy cansado y su buen humor se esfumó al instante, ya eran demasiadas las peleas que había tenido con su pareja por culpa de malentendidos y tratar de explicarse una vez más le resultaba demasiado molesto (aparte que ella nunca le creía del todo). Pero después de mirar a Sofía y Micaela decidió que no valía la pena amargarse por una tontería como esa, así que se unió a la conversación que ellas mantenían – si ella quiere creer que me gusta Sofía que lo crea, a mi a estas alturas ya me da lo mismo – pensó Julián, tomando por primera vez una postura distinta frente a las escenitas de su pareja. Julián siempre se terminaba arrastrando por el suelo para poder convencer a Paula de que todo era un malentendido, pero él ya estaba arto de eso, esta vez no le iba a suplicar ni en lo mas mínimo, si ella le creía bien, y no lo hacia bien también.

El ambiente entre Paula y Julián se mantuvo tenso hasta que llegaron a Santiago. Cuando iban caminando Paula tomó la mano de Julián y este se dio por entendido de que ella no quería seguir enfadada con él.

Rapran lo abrían todos los días a las 10 de la mañana por lo que cuando ellos llegaron ya estaba abierto, Julián con Sofía jugaron EZ2DJ y DDR, por su parte Paula con Micaela jugaron EZ2DANCER, en resumen la mayor parte del tiempo Julián se la pasó con Sofía y Paula con Micaela. Cuando ya era pasado el mediodía se fueron para poder almorzar, entraron a un Burger King que estaba en la estación y Paula fue la encargada de hacer los pedidos.

Maldita perra – maldecía Paula mientras llegaba a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos con las bandejas de la comida

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Julián

Resulta que había una persona al lado mió a la que le ofrecieron agrandar su combo con papas fritas, y cuando me hicieron mi pedido yo le dije a la perra que estaba atendiendo que quería agrandar el combo también, pero la muy perra no me dejó

¿Y no le dijiste que recién se lo habían hecho a otro cliente?

Si, le dije eso pero no hubo caso, simplemente la muy perra no quería

Después de que terminaron de comer volvieron a Rapran para jugar unas cuantas veces más antes de irse. El escenario se repitió, Julián jugaba DDR y EZ2DJ con Sofía y Micaela mientras Paula jugaba EZ2DANCER con Micaela, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó mirando (no era muy aficionada a estos juegos). Cuando los jóvenes se hartaron de tanto jugar decidieron que ya era hora de irse, pero entonces algo inesperado para Julián sucedió.

Iban los 4 caminando para llegar hasta la estación, Julián iba pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado, iba un poco sorprendido por la increíble afinidad que había tenido con Sofía ese día, cuando de pronto se percató de que iba él solo caminando y Micaela, Paula y Sofía iban delante de él conversando animadamente – si Sofía se da cuenta de que estoy caminando solo y se para a mi lado… - pensó Julián, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase interior cuando Sofía se volteó para mirarlo luego aminoró el paso para quedar caminando junto a él.

¿Qué onda? – pregunto Sofía con un tono muy amable y en parte preocupado.

No nada… - respondió Julián sonriendo para que no se notara su desconcierto.

No sabía por que había pensado eso, tampoco sabia que lo había impulsado a hacerlo, y ésta actitud de su parte lo dejó muy asustado – mejor me dejo de pensar en estupideces – se apresuró en decirse a si mismo a modo de que el tema fuera historia lo mas pronto posible. Julián siguió caminando al lado de Sofía y sin entender por que esbozo una sonrisa.

- o -

Cuando llegaron a la estación Micaela y Sofía se fueron en un bus que las llevara directo hasta la casa de Micaela, Sofía se iba a quedar en la casa de Micaela aprovechando que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente. Ambas se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron en aquel bus.

Julián le preguntó a Paula si aún iba a ir a su casa porque ya se había hecho mas tarde y no iban a estar mucho tiempo juntos, además del viaje de vuelta que era bastante largo, pero ella aún así decidió ir. Aprovecharon de pasar a comprarle el regalo a Micaela antes de subir al bus, después de mucho meditarlo decidieron que un pote con CDs vírgenes era la mejor opción, también le querían comprar un ramo de flores pero lo dejaron para después.

En el bus Paula no paraba de pedirle besos a Julián, quien en un principio se los daba sin ninguna objeción pero cuando las peticiones no paraban Julián se empezó a hartar un poco de la situación – ¿porque siempre tengo que estar besándola? – Pensaba éste - ¿acaso si no le doy besos significa que no la quiero?... me gustaría que ella también entendiera que a mi no me gusta besuquearme todo el día y que no es solo su opinión la que vale… -. Cuando Paula entendió que él ya no le quería dar más besos se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en la ventanilla.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Julián ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, el día había sido muy agotador. Julián abrazo a Paula y se quedaron así por un momento, después ella lo empezó a besar, entonces fue cuando Julián se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado mas de una semana sin que ellos hubieran tenido sexo, fue entonces cuando el sintió la necesidad de hacerle el amor a su pareja para poder demostrarle que él la amaba a ella y sólo ella, y de paso olvidar todas las peleas y contratiempos que habían tenido.

Julián siguió besando a Paula y poco a poco sus besos se fueron haciendo mas intensos, luego poso su mano sobre el trasero de ella y lo empezó a acariciar.

Julián no, para

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué que pasa?

Si, ¿Qué pasa?

¿No me tomaste en cuenta en todo el día y ahora me preguntas que pasa?

… - Julián no sabia que decir, porque lo que ella alegaba era muy cierto, sin darse cuenta había estado todo el día pendiente de Sofía y de Micaela y apenas si había compartido con su pareja – perdón – dijo al fin este.

Lo que mas rabia me da es que pareciera que lo único que te interesa de mi es mi cuerpo, ¡lo único que te importa es el sexo!

Estas palabras golpearon muy duro a Julián - ¡como se atreve a decirme a mí que lo único que me interesa es el sexo! – Pensó este - ¡¡si es ella la que siempre quiere hacerlo, y soy yo el que lo hace incluso en contra de su voluntad para satisfacerla a ella! – nunca se había sentido tan molesto con ella, pero a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía guardo sus palabras y solo se limitó a ponerse de pie y sentarse en el PC.

Esta actitud irrito aun más a Paula quien pensaba que era la única damnificada en todo el asunto.

Julián de verdad que tenemos que hablar…

Bueno entonces hablemos – Julián se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que tenía Paula

Esto ya no puede seguir así, ya lo hemos hablado mil veces y todavía no has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de frío conmigo

Pero trata de entenderme a mí también, tú sabes que me cuesta hacer lo que me pides…

¡Pero te das cuenta de lo que me dices, ¡como te va a costar abrazar o darle un beso a tu polola!

…. – Julián no tenia respuesta, ni siquiera el podía explicar la razón, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que en ningún caso era porque no la amaba.

¿pero es mucho pedir que seas más atento conmigo, yo te lo doy todo y no recibo nada a cambio – a estas alturas Paula ya estaba llorando – incluso hoy día no me pescaste en todo el día, me tenias completamente botada…

Pero yo ya te pedí perdón por eso… y entiéndeme un poco a mi, había pasado mas de un mes desde la ultima vez que las había visto, y yo estoy siempre solo y son mis únicas amigas – Julián se había unido a Paula con su llanto

¡Pero me tienes a mí!

… - nuevamente Julián no sabia que decir, en realidad sabía que es lo que pasaba pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Siento que conmigo te aburres, que no te gusta estar conmigo…

¡No es que me aburra de estar siempre contigo!

¿Entonces que es?

Es que no soporta esta rutina que llevamos… especialmente sobre el sexo

¿Pero porque no me dices cuando no tienes ganas, si no me dices no puedo saberlo.

Es porque me da miedo de que te lo tomes a mal.

Pero si no me lo voy a tomar de mala forma… la verdad es que a veces notaba cuando tu no querías hacerlo, sobretodo las segundas veces.

Vaya por lo menos de eso se daba cuenta – pensó Julián – también quiero que entiendas que cada cierto tiempo necesito espacio.. no puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo y detrás de tuyo… - dijo al fin

Julián yo necesito que me cuentes mas sobre como te sientes… nunca se si estas triste o si estas enojado por algo, ni siquiera se cuando tienes ganas de hacer el amor hasta que lo estamos haciendo.

Perdóname…

Lo único que quiero es que me prometas que vas a hacer un esfuerzo y vas a cambiar…

Lo prometo… pero necesito que tu también me prometas algo

¿Qué cosa?

Necesito que me prometas que vas a confiar mas en mi… siento como si ni siquiera me creyeras en que te amo…

Perdóname Julián… te lo prometo

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Cada uno secó las lagrimas del otro y luego se dieron un abrazo lleno de sentimientos – perdóname… perdóname… - repetía Julián sin cesar – no, no pidas mas perdón por favor… la culpa no es tuya… - le respondió Paula.

Julián ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir.

Bueno te voy a dejar

Así los dos salieron de la casa y llegaron hasta el paradero.

Acuérdate de envolver el regalo que le compramos a Micaela – dijo Julián

Bueno, mañana ¿cómo le hacemos?

Nos juntamos en el supermercado y ahí le compramos un racimo de flores

Bueno, ¿a que hora?

Mmm ¿como a las 7:30 te parece?

OK

Siguieron conversando por un momento que tipo de flor le iban a comprar, completamente despreocupados de lo que ya había pasado, en sus corazones solo había esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien de ahora en adelante… pero los corazones humanos se pueden romper con mucha facilidad.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 

Era un día bastante frío, el sol luchaba por que sus rayos de luz llegaran hasta la tierra pero las nubes se lo impedían, y en una pequeña casa ubicada en un pequeño pueblo había un muchacho que se alistaba para salir.

Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, dile al Ale que no apague el PC que se va a apagar solo – le dijo Julián a su madre.

Bueno ten cuidado, ¿a que hora vas a volver mañana?

No lo se.

Bueno, llega temprano.

Chao.

Chao.

Julián salió de su casa rumbo a la de Micaela, aunque no era su cumpleaños (había cumplido 17 en la semana) lo iban a celebrar ese día. Julián iba equipado con unas cuantas películas que tenían pensado ver en la noche. Este cumpleaños iba a ser bastante "privado" sólo iban a estar presentes Micaela, Sofía, Paula, Julián, Macarena (su hermana menor), Eduardo (el hermano mayor de Micaela) y su polola Elizabeth.

Ojala que llegue a tiempo – pensó Julián – y ojala que Paula no me haga esperar mucho.

Julián y Paula se tenían que encontrar a las afueras del supermercado en el que ella trabajaba y ahí iban a comprar un ramo de flores para Micaela. Aun estaba fresca en su memoria la pelea que había tenido con Paula el día anterior, y no le resultaba para nada agradable el hecho de que si cometía un error esa noche bien podría ser el ultimo que cometiera, pero haciendo un esfuerzo se tranquilizó y se dispuso a comportarse de manera normal y sin tener que tomar aptitudes incomodas para él.

- o -

Cuando llegó al supermercado Paula no estaba ahí por lo que tuvo que esperarla un momento. Pero ese "momento" no fue tan corto como Julián hubiera esperado, cuando pensaba que ya no iba a llegar ella apareció.

Tuve que esperarte por más de 45 min.

Bueno tu siempre me haces esperar cuando nos vamos a juntar

Pero no 45 minutos - dijo Julián - definitivamente esto lo hizo a modo de venganza… - pensó mientras la observaba

Bueno compremos las flores antes de que se haga mas tarde – dijo al fin Paula

Sólo tuvieron que caminar unos pocos pasos ya que al lado del supermercado había un puesto en el que vendían flores, eligieron un ramo de Calas y se fueron hacia a la casa de Micaela. A pesar de la disputa del día anterior Paula no se mostraba ni enfadada o resentida, lo que animó a Julián – bueno parece que después de todo por fin me creyó y hoy día no va a pasar nada malo – pensó este

Cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron con que el portón estaba abierto así que se simplemente lo empujaron un poco para poder entrar. Cuando entraron al living de la casa se encontraron con la madre de Micaela la que les indicó que ella y Sofía estaban en el piso de arriba. Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba el computador, allí vieron a las muchachas que estaban jugando Stepmania.

Hooola, ¡feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Paula mientras abrazaba a su amiga – toma estos regalos son tuyos – dijo Paula al mismo tiempo que le entregaba los regalos.

Ooh muchas gracias – dijo Micaela un poco apenada por los presentes.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Julián abrazando también a Micaela

¿Trajiste las películas? – preguntó Micaela a Julián mientras este saludaba a Sofía.

Si, pero no sirven de nada si Paula no trajo el lector de DVD, ¿lo trajiste?

Si, por supuesto.

Ah que bien, ¡entonces esta noche nos cagamos de miedo! – dijo Julián con entusiasmo ya que las películas que había llevado eran de terror (Ju-On 1 & 2)

Los jóvenes se quedaron un tiempo en la habitación jugando, después Julián y Paula salieron de la pieza para poder darse unos besos, luego ella bajó al 1er piso y Julián se quedó con sus amigas.

Emm ¿Julián tú sabes hacer masa para pizza?

Si, claro

¿Podrías hacer la masa? Es que queremos comer pizza.

Bueno, yo la hago… ¿pero la hago ahora?

Si yo creo, además ya me esta empezando a dar hambre. Pero de todas formas tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas todavía.

Bueno entonces vamos de inmediato

Julián, Paula, Sofía y Micaela se abrigaron lo mejor que pudieron y salieron para comprar las cosas que iban a comer esa noche. Fueron al mismo supermercado en el que Julián había estado esperando a Paula. El viaje de ida no tuvo ningún percance, Julián tomado de la mano de Paula y Micaela con Sofía caminaban un poco mas adelante. Compraron todo tipo de comestibles chatarra, desde los ingredientes para la pizza hasta paquetes de papas fritas y otras golosinas. El viaje de vuelta fue completamente normal también, así llegaron a la casa cargados de comestibles.

Julián subió al 2do piso, entró a la pieza del computador y examinó el lector de DVD que Paula había llevado.

Sabes mejor pongo ahora el lector, así tu aprovechas de copiar unas cosas que te traje – dijo Julián a Micaela la que entraba en la habitación

Pero mejor anda a hacer la masa de la pizza.

No, si no me demoro nada, lo único que necesito es un destornillador.

Bueno como quieras.

¿Me puedes traer un destornillador?

OK

Julián aprovechó de desconectar todos los cables de la CPU y puso el aparato sobre una mesa, y justo cuando había terminado de hacer esto entró en la habitación nuevamente Micaela con un cuchillo en sus manos.

No encontré nada mas, ¿te sirve?

Si, lo voy a intentar

Micaela salió de la habitación y bajó al 1er piso; mientras Julián hacia intentos por abrir el tarro entró Sofía a la habitación.

¿Que haces?

Estoy abriendo el Tower para poder poner el lector, pero no puedo destornillar esto con este cuchillo… ¿le puedes preguntar a Micaela si definitivamente no hay ningún destornillador en la casa?

Bueno, yo voy

Así una vez mas Julián se quedo solo en la pieza, aún tratando de abrir el Tower, pero nuevamente alguien entró en ella, esta vez era Micaela.

Toma encontré éste, ¿te sirve?

Si esta perfecto – Julián no perdió el tiempo agarró el destornillador y abrió la PCU en un santiamén.

Uuuf esto esta lleno de tierra, ¿hay algún paño con que limpiar? – pero no hubo respuesta ya que estaba solo en la habitación.

Julián bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina donde estaban reunidas casi todas sus amigas, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que Paula tenía puesto un delantal y se preparaba para hacer la masa.

¿Ya empezaron a hacer la masa?

Pero si tú no bajaste nunca – esta respuesta tomó un poco por sorpresa a Julián – ¿acaso ya metí la pata y la hice enojar? – se preguntó el castaño.

Es que estoy poniendo el lector, por eso no había bajado, además no me dijiste nada

Bueno pero te demoraste mucho en venir

¿Y como vas a hacer la masa?

Sacamos la receta de un libro

Ah OK… bueno yo venía a buscar un paño para limpiar el PC que esta lleno de tierra.

Toma aquí hay uno – dijo Micaela mientras le extendía la mano para pacerle un trapo de limpiar

Julián entendió que Paula quería hacer la pizza por lo que subió nuevamente al segundo piso para terminar lo que había empezado. Después de haber limpiado el Tower Julián sacó el lector de CD que tenía puesto y lo sustituyó por el lector de DVD de Paula, luego terminó de cerrar e instalar el armatoste en su sitio y lo volvió a prender. Mientras el computador arrancaba el sistema operativo Julián fue hasta la habitación de Micaela donde tenía su mochila con los DVDs que él había llevado, allí se encontró con Sofía quien miraba la televisión.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella

Vengo a buscar los DVDs para copiarle las cosas que Micaela quería.

¿Y que cosas son?

Canciones para el Stepmania más que nada.

¿Ah las trajiste?

Si.

¡Yo las quiero ver!

Vamos entonces.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta a la habitación del computador, allí Julián insertó uno de los discos que había traído y empezó a copiar gran cantidad de canciones nuevas para su juego favorito, y mientras copiaba los archivos Micaela se les unió. El proceso de copiado tardó un resto el cual aprovecharon para charlar de lo que habían hecho últimamente, a pesar de que Julián había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Sofía y Micaela el día anterior no se cansaba de su compañía, ni menos de charlar con ellas- Aunque siempre se habían llevado bien el sentía que la actitud de Sofía para con él había cambiado, tal vez era sólo su imaginación pero él la sentía más cercana que antes.

Cuando el proceso de copiado de los archivos hubo terminado Julián se dispuso a probar las canciones, así que sin pensarlo dos veces ejecuto el Stepmania. Después de un rato jugando y riendo los muchachos sintieron un olor a quemado que venia desde la cocina en el 1er piso.

Parece que se les anduvo quemando la pizza – bromeó Julián, el olor a quemado era evidente.

Bueno entonces bajemos, ya tiene que estar lista. – dijo Sofía.

Julián fue el primero en llegar a la cocina, ahí se encontraba Paula con Macarena quienes trataban de sacar del horno la bandeja donde estaba la pizza. A pensar del olor que había cuando Julián se acercó se dio cuenta de que la pizza no estaba tan quemada como había pensado.

Parece que se les quemo un poco, pero de todas formas no es mucho – le dijo Julián a Paula mientras trataba de abrazarla.

Ay pero déjame tranquila que no puedo hacer nada si estas encima mío – su tono de voz era evidente, estaba enfadada.

Julián no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba tan enfadada con él, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no era por causa de la pizza quemada. - ¿Te ayudo? – fue lo que pensó en preguntar a Paula, pero si lo hacia tal vez ella se hubiera enfadado aún mas, al parecer una de las razones de su enfado era que el no la había ayudado a hacer la masa. Sin más trámite Julián buscó en las estanterías los platos para poder servir, contó cuantas personas habían y sacó el número de platos necesario los que puso sobre la mesa, después tomó plato por plato y se los fue pasando a Paula para que pusiera cada trozo de pizza en él.

Mierda esta estupidez no se puede partir – dijo Paula. Las rabietas de su parte se hacían cada vez más evidentes, Julián nunca la había visto así, lo que obviamente lo sorprendió.

Déjame a mi, yo la corto – dijo Julián mientras tomaba el cuchillo y comenzaba a partir la pizza. – hay que hacerlo con la punta del cuchillo cuando se trata de duras como ésta. – Julián hizo el comentario sin darle importancia, pero cuando miró a Paula vio que a ella no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Julián viendo que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir era usada en su contra prefirió guardar silencio. Cuando terminaron de servir la pizza Julián tomó de la mano a Paula y evitó que esta saliera de la cocina, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó. Paula no hizo ningún ademán de querer separase de él, pero aún así ella permaneció con sus brazos colgando a los lados, los que Julián esperaba con ansias que lo apretaran tan fuerte como siempre lo habían hecho, pero esto nunca sucedió. Al final Julián se rindió y se separó de la pelirrubia, tomó su plato y se fue a sentar a la mesa junto a sus amigos.

La comida no fue tan agradable como Julián hubiera esperado, en un principio el no se percató de que el humor de su pareja aún no mejoraba, por lo que el castaño conversaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, el tema de la conversación era sobre los videojuegos. Julián nunca supo si fue porque ellos estaban conversando de algo en que Paula no sabía mucho o que no le interesaba como a ellos, pero mientras ellos hablaban su actitud empeoró considerablemente.

Uuuf que idiotez mas aburrida… - dijo Paula con una clara mala intención. El resto de comensales prefirió ignorar su comentario; ya no era un secreto para nadie su mal humor.

¿Oye Paula cuando vas a hacer esos Pisco Sour tan ricos que tú sabes hacer? – dijo Eduardo.

No, no se…

¿Pero por qué no lo haces ahora?... vamos di que si – suplicó Eduardo

Bueno ya, pero déjate de hinchar. - Paula se puso de pie se fue hasta la cocina

Después de un momento de silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por las rabietas de Paula se pudo escuchar un claro y fuerte "¡¡conchesumadre!" seguido de un golpe. Julián se paró como un resorte y salió disparado para ver que había ocurrido. Cuando el castaño entró por la puerta se encontró con Paula que estaba preparando el Pisco Sour, miró hacia todas partes pero no fue capaz de distinguir nada que hubiera indicado que allí había ocurrido algo.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto por fin Julián.

Nada…

¿Pero como nada si yo escuche un golpe?

Fui yo que tiré el sobre del pisco al posillo que esta ahí.

Julián prefirió guardar silencio una vez mas, ya había peleado lo suficiente el día anterior como para amargarse por 2 días seguidos, sobretodo que éste era el del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. De todas formas trató de calmar un poco los ánimos de su polola y la ayudó a servir el trago, después volvieron a la mesa donde Eduardo esperaba con ansias probar aquel brebaje.

Cuando ya todos habían secado sus copas se pusieron de pie y subieron al 2do piso, Micaela y Sofía se fueron al computador donde siguieron probando las nuevas canciones, Eduardo con Elizabeth entraron en la habitación de Eduardo de donde no salieron en toda la noche y Julián se quedó ayudando a Paula a recoger los cubiertos de la mesa. Una vez terminaron su labor auto-impuesta también subieron al 2do piso pero a la habitación de Micaela (mas que nada Julián siguió a Paula hasta ahí). Paula se recostó sobre la cama y prendió el televisor, Julián la imitó sentándose a su lado.

¿Paula que te pasa?

No nada…

¿Pero como me dices que nada, todos se dieron cuenta de que estas muy enfadada por algo pero no logro entender por qué.

... – solo hubo un silencio como respuesta.

Paula por favor lo único que te pido es que te acuerdes de todo lo que conversamos ayer, si algo hice que te molestó o que te hizo sentir incomoda dímelo porque te juro que no tengo idea de que puede haber sido. Paula enserio no te pases rollos, yo te amo y tú lo sabes (aunque Julián pensaba que era mentira, ya que siempre había sospechado de que ella no le creía).

… - nuevamente un silencio, pero esta vez vino acompañado de un sincero abrazo que culminó en un apasionado beso.

Te amo

Yo también te amo.

Así todo el rencor y malas vibras que tenia Paula desaparecieron como por arte de magia. La pareja se mantuvo abrazada por unos momentos después se separaron y prestaron atención a lo que había en la televisión. Cuando se aburrieron de ver TV se fueron a la habitación del computador para ver que es lo que sus amigas estaban haciendo.

Oh jueguen a esa canción, es súper buena – dijo Julián

No, es muy difícil

Los siguientes 40 minutos los pasaron jugando en el computador (y por mucho que lo intentaron las chicas no fueron capaces de derrotar a Julián). Cuando ya era media noche decidieron que ya era hora de ver la tan esperada película de terror.

¿Como lo hacemos para verla? – pregunto Julián.

¿A que te refieres? – respondió Micaela

O sea donde nos ponemos para verla, porque ver 2 películas así sentados es como mucho.

Pero traigamos mi colchón y lo juntamos con el que hay aquí y nos acostamos todos juntos

Y así lo hicieron, sacaron el colchón de la cama de Micaela y lo llevaron hasta el cuarto del PC, acomodaron ambos colchones uno al lado del otro, pusieron numerosas frazadas y se acostaron uno al lado del otro en el siguiente orden: primero desde la derecha estaba Micaela, seguida por Sofía, Julián, Paula y Macarena. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos y con todos los snack que habían comprado Julián le puso play a la película.

Lo que ocurrió durante la película fue un tanto peculiar. Cuando ya iban en la 2da parte, casi al comienzo de la película Sofía quien estaba muy asustada decidió no verla más y se quedo dormida (Macarena ya se había dormido incluso desde la 1ra parte). A lo largo de toda la película Julián había estado muy despierto y con todos sus sentidos puestos en ella, por lo que no había puesto atención en Paula que estaba a su lado y quien hacia intentos desesperados por llamar su atención. De pronto Julián sintió que algo se movía por debajo de la cubrecama y era la mano de Paula la que se estaba aventurando en sus pantalones. Cuando por fin ella posó su mano sobre el miembro de Julián, este quedó un poco perplejo Julián no su miembro XD , la miró y sin saber que decir o como reaccionar sólo se limitó a sonreírle. Pero Paula no se rindió tan fácil y siguió acariciándolo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no hubo respuesta alguna.

- o -

Cuando la 2da parte terminó solo Julián y Micaela estaban aun completamente despiertos, y fueron los únicos en ver las 2 películas completas.

¿Te gustó? – pregunto Julián

Siii, estaba muy buena – respondió Micaela

¿Ya termino? – pregunto Sofía quien estaba recién despertando.

Si termino recién.

Siempre que sacaba la cabeza de entre las frazadas para ver que pasaba estaba ese niñito maldito, me daba mucho miedo y me volvía a dormir.

¿Qué pasó, ¿ya terminó la película? – esta vez era Paula quien había despertado

Si terminó hace poco.

Ooh la cagó la película, nunca me había asustado tanto – dijo Paula

Si, daba mucho miedo – concordó Sofía con ella

Tengo mucho sueño, durmamos mejor – dijo Micaela en un bostezo.

Aunque no hubo respuesta con palabras todos lo aceptaron sin decir nada, se acomodaron como pudieron, Sofía se volteo hacia Julián y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ay Julián tus hombros son muy duros.

Julián giro su cabeza para ver mejor a su amiga y se limitó a sonreírle, después volteó su rostro al otro lado y se dio cuenta de que Paula lo estaba mirando y no precisamente con la mejor de las sonrisas (esto pasó desapercibido para los demás)

Oh la cara de odio que tienes. – bromeó Julián, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido un grave error el haber dicho eso.

Paula se dio la vuelta y no se movió mas, por su parte Sofía ya se había apartado de su amigo y se había quedado dormida. Así Julián se dio cuenta de que era el único despierto. Su corazón estaba dividido, si por una parte se sentía afligido por el enfado de Paula para con él (sobretodo porque sabia que eso le iba a traer problemas en un futuro no muy lejano), por otra parte se sentía contento… no podía entender bien la causa pero por lo que pudo entender se había alegrado por ese simple (pero muy significativo para él) gesto de amistad que Sofía había tenido con él en cuanto apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Era la primera vez que Sofía se mostraba tan cariñosa con Julián, ella siempre había sido una chica a la que no le gustaba mucho tocar o ser tocada por otras personas, he ahí el porque de la alegría de Julián quien recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo lo que sus amigas lo querían, y de todo lo que él las quería a ellas también.

Aún sin poder cerrar un ojo Julián se dio cuenta de los fuertes ronquidos que emitía Macarena, y sin poder evitarlo se largo a reír. Pero para su sorpresa el no era el único que se reía por los extraños sonidos, Sofía también había despertado.

Oh, pensé que estabas durmiendo – le dijo Julián lo mas despacio que pudo para no despertar a los demás.

No, después de que terminó la película no me pude quedar dormida de nuevo.

Bueno y con los ronquidos de esta niña es un poco difícil dormir – bromeó el castaño, ambos se largaron a reír y sin querer despertaron a Micaela también.

¿Qué onda? – dijo la chica de cabellos de color caoba.

Oh rayos, te despertamos también.

¿De que se ríen? – pero no fue necesario que le dieran una respuesta, en esos precisos momentos escucharon un ronquido especialmente largo y sonoro.

Jajajaja, ya entiendo porque se reían.

Se me quitó todo el sueño – dijo Julián mientras tomaba el paquete de papas fritas y metía su mano en el para comer.

Si, ahora que me reí también se me quito el sueño- dijo Sofía, también sacando una papa del envase.

Yo igual – Micaela hizo lo mismo por su parte.

Y cumpliendo lo que habían dicho no se volvieron a quedar dormidos, siguieron comentando los detalles que le habían parecido más interesantes de la película, y así conversando de muchas cosas distintas sin que se dieran cuenta el sol comenzó a salir por entre la cordillera de los Andes indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba.

A pesar de que ya llevaban un buen rato conversando y riendo solo a las 6 de la mañana Paula despertó, aunque no de la mejor manera.

Oh, parece que la despertamos – dijo Julián cuando vio que Paula se estaba moviendo.

Y como no me iba a despertar si están hablando y riéndose a todo lo que da.

Paula mejor vayan a acostarse a las camas

Ah y mas encima me echan… - dijo Paula en susurro que apenas se escucho

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Julián que era el que mas cerca de ella estaba.

No nada…

Pero si escuche que dijiste algo

Estas loco – y diciendo esto Paula se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Cuando Micaela Sofía y Julián estuvieron solos en la habitación siguieron con su animada charla sin haberle dado mucha importancia a la escena recién presenciada.

Siguieron hablando y riendo como si esa era la primera vez que se reunían en mucho tiempo.

Saben podríamos ver anime – dijo Julián cuando ya eran las 8 de la mañana

Si, pero tengo ganas de ver Genshiken – dijo Micaela

Si yo también – dijo Sofía por su parte

Bueno entonces veamos Genshiken

- o -

Eran las 11 de la mañana y los jóvenes recién habían dejado de ver la serie. Prácticamente no pegaron un ojo en toda la noche y el cansancio ya les empezaba a pasar la cuenta.

Bueno ya no veamos mas capítulos… estoy muerta de sueño – dijo Micaela

Si yo también – dijo Sofía.

Y yo – respondió Julián.

Y sin dilatar mas el asunto los jóvenes se acurrucaron en sus mantas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Minutos mas tarde algo los despertó, alguien trató de abrir la puerta, pero los colchones impedían que se abriera (sobretodo con ellos acostados encima). Julián alcanzo a ver que era Paula la que quería entrar, pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie para dejarla entrar la pelirrubia emitió un gruñido de impotencia al no poder entrar y cerró la puerta de golpe.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Micaela quien no había visto lo ocurrido (estaba detrás de la puerta)

Fue Paula que trató de entrar – le respondió Julián

¿Y que fue ese sonido raro que se escuchó?

También fue Paula

Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación, aunque sabían que ella se había enojado no se podía negar que ese ruido que hizo había sido muy extraño. En cuando sus risas se apagaron volvieron a dormir, pero esta vez profundamente.

No fue sino hasta las 4 de la tarde cuando los bellos durmientes despertaron de su profundo sueño, pero por muy placentero que fue su sueño el dolor de espalda que sentían era un hecho. Se pusieron de pie y ordenaron las cosas, sacaron el colchón y lo dejaron en su sitio, después volvieron a la pieza para terminar de ordenar pero entonces Paula hizo aparición.

Julián necesito el DVD – dijo con un tono bastante tosco.

Si, era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras Micaela y Sofía seguían ordenando las cosas Julián sacó el computador y lo puso sobre una mesa, después sin mucha prisa fue sacando cada tornillo hasta que logro destapar la CPU.

¡Pero apúrate que me tengo que ir! – le gritó Paula a Julián cuando vio que este no tenia prisa en sacar el lector.

Bueno pero si eso estoy haciendo – le respondió Julián.

Y a pesar de lo mal que lo había tratado Julián se apuró lo más que pudo en sacar el lector, y una ves que se lo pasó en las manos a Paula esta salió de la habitación volviendo luego con su mochila.

Chao – se despidió de cada uno y salió lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

¿Qué pasó Julián, ¿Paula estaba enojada por algo?

No lo sé…

Pero Julián sabia tan bien como sus amigas que Paula se había ido más que enfadada, y era un hecho de que cuando volviera a su casa iba a tener noticias de ella, y de lo que la afligía. En lo único que pudo pensar a lo largo del viaje de vuelta fue el la actitud que había tenido Paula durante la noche recién pasada. – Parece que nada de lo que hablamos ayer sirvió de algo… - pensó Julián. Pero lo que más le afligía no era el hecho de que ella estuviera molesta por algo, sino que ese torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos que le inundaba por dentro le estaba haciendo daño, y poco a poco fueron apareciendo unas grietas en su corazón, justo en una parte en la que decía "amor".


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 

Julián entró a su casa y la encontró vacía, al parecer, como todos los domingos sus padres junto con su hermano y su sobrina habían salido a dar una vuelta. Entró a su pieza y dejó su mochila en la cama, después encendió el PC y mientras arrancaba se fue al baño. Cuando salió del baño el PC ya estaba listo, así que sin más demora inició sesión en el MSN, abrió su bandeja de entrada encontrando solo un mail nuevo, "léelo porfa" decía el asunto y "Paula Contreras" el remitente. Julián se quedó mirando a la pantalla, sintiendo mucha rabia – "y lo mas seguro es que ahora voy a tener que pedirle perdón por algo que ni siquiera hice…"-. Luego de meditarlo por unos momentos finalmente le dio clic al mail.

"llámame por teléfono por favor" – era lo único que se podía leer en el mail.

Pero Julián no la llamó, prefirió esperar a que se hiciera más tarde. Mientras esperaba el anochecer fue a la cocina y arrasó con todo lo que pudo, después cuando sus padres llegaron con las cosas para preparar la once siguió comiendo hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche.

Julián tomó el teléfono y lo llevó hasta su habitación, después cerró la puerta y marcó el número de Paula.

¿Aló? – era la voz de un hombre, lo mas seguro su padre.

Buenas noches – dijo Julián recordando (al fin) las advertencias de Paula.

Buenas noches – dijo la voz un tanto mas alegre.

¿Se encuentra Paula?

Si, la llamo. –

Nuevamente Julián no sabía que era lo que tenía que decirle a su pareja para poder hacerla sentir bien, al final decidió que iba a ver que tan mal estaba la situación y según las circunstancias iba a actuar conforme a la situación.

¿Aló?

Hola… - Julián guardó silencio para ver si Paula le iba a decir algo, pero al recibir sólo mas silencio como respuesta se decidió a hablar primero - … ya leí tu mail.

Así veo… - dijo Paula sin ocultar la desgana y la ironía que había en su tono de voz.

¿Que pasó hoy día?

Pasó que me sentí horriblemente mal.

¿Pero por qué? – Julián sabía de alguna manera las razones, pero prefería escucharlas de Paula.

Mira Julián esto ya lo hemos hablado miles de veces y no pienso seguir discutiendo porque no nos lleva a ningún lado. Lo único que te voy a decir es que ya estoy harta de suplicarte y arrastrarme para que me tomes en cuenta cuando nos juntamos con Micaela y Sofía, así que tomé la decisión de que de ahora en adelante no me voy a juntar más con ustedes, al menos no contigo y ellas a la vez.

… - Julián prefirió morderse la lengua y guardarse todo lo que sentía.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te das cuenta del daño que me haces…

Pues claro que no me doy cuenta, sino no lo haría. - Julián hizo esfuerzos para que en su tono de voz no se notara su enfado.

Pero ya dije lo que tenía que decir, ya no me pienso humillar mas, ni voy a tolerar que se me ignore de esa manera. Como ya te dije la mejor manera es que ya no nos juntemos nunca más todos juntos.

Bueno, como quieras… - Julián simplemente no podía creer hasta que punto llegaba ese maldito ego que Paula tenía. Palabras como "humillación" o "arrastrarme" le resultaban realmente ridículas.

¿Y a qué hora llegaste? – preguntó alegremente la pelirrubia.

Eeh… como a las 7 – Julián quedó perplejo por el cambio de ánimo de que había manifestado Paula, ahora le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Y comiste algo?

Mmm no… todavía no – mintió Julián

A entonces anda a comer algo

Si, eso voy a hacer – el castaño había conseguido justo la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Bueno entonces te dejo

OK…

¿Oye, ¿mañana nos vamos a ver? – preguntó Paula poniendo la voz mas coqueta que pudo, la que denotaba claramente sus intenciones de intimar con su pareja.

No puedo, tengo clases de ingles – nuevamente Julián mintió, sus clases de ingles todavía no empezaban.

Ah bueno… entonces mañana hablamos – dijo una bastante desilusionada Paula.

Aja

Chao

Chao

Te amo – dijo Paula.

Yo también… - respondió el castaño aunque con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

Julián colgó el teléfono y lo llevó de vuelta a su sitio, después volvió al computador y se puso a jugar en el Stepmania. Siempre que Julián se sentía un poco triste o necesitaba pensar en algo ese juego era lo mejor para él. Hubo ocasiones en las que llego a jugar por mas de 1 hora de corrido pensando en sus cosas, de hecho, en una de esas mismas sesiones fue cuando él marcó su record mas alto en combos seguidos (4579 combos). Cuando el juego terminó de cargar selección el modo "endless" (sin fin) y así poco a poco su mente se fue dejando llevar.

"No sé como puede ser tan orgullosa…"

"Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez si que no hice nada malo."

"Bueno de todas formas hubiera hecho algo o no esto se veía venir."

"Pero eso no justifica nada… debería hablar con ella."

"¿Pero como se te ocurre que vas a decirle esas cosas, si se pone de esa manera sin que le hagas nada, imagínate lo que pasaría si supiera todo lo que piensas."

"Pero ella es mi pareja, se supone que tengo que confiar en ella y decirle todo lo que siento"

"¿Pero acaso ella confía en ti?"

"…"

"Paula ni siquiera es capaz de creerte que la amas."

"Bueno… tal vez ella tenga razón."

"¿Pero a qué te refieres?"

"Que cuando ella me dijo "te amo" sólo fui capaz de responderle "yo también"…"

Justo en el momento en que Julián se dio cuenta de la seriedad de lo que acababa de pensar se le fueron varias flechas y estuvo a punto de perder. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de eliminar aquellos pensamientos y siguió jugando.

"¿Y por qué le mentiste 2 veces?"

"Porque aún estoy enfadado con ella"

"¿Y de que sirve enfadarte con ella si no se lo demuestras?"

"Bueno… al menos no se lo demuestro directamente."

"¿Entonces cómo?"

"Por eso le mentí, no la quiero ver hasta que pasen unos días."

"¿Y que sacas con eso?"

"Que así enfrío un poco mi cabeza y cuando la vuelva a ver no lo voy a estar enfadado con ella."

"¿Y tú crees que se te va a pasar así nada más?"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"Porque si no le dices lo que piensas nunca vas a solucionar esto de raíz, y aunque estén los dos solos, el escenario se les va a repetir una y otra vez."

"Bueno tal vez tengas razón… "

¡¡Oh rayos "Pulse" en heavy! – al parecer su pelea interna había terminado y por ponía atención al juego, aunque ya era un poco tarde porque la canción que le había salido duraba mas de 10 min. y no era capaz de pasarla sin perder una flecha – adiós a mis 3000 combos… - dijo al fin Julián

"Bueno entonces voy a tener que hablar con ella…"

"Pero ¿sabes qué, creo que digas lo que le digas ella no va a cambiar su actitud… "

"Lo peor de todo es que eso es casi un hecho"

"Al menos lo pasé bastante bien en el cumpleaños."

"Si… creo que nunca me había sentido tan cercano a ellas."

"Sobretodo de Sofía…"

"Aah… mis amigas… no se que haría sin ellas"

"Volver a ser un ente sin muchos sentimientos y vida social nula… creo yo"

"A todo esto… ¿en qué canción voy?"

"Vaya… canción numero110. creo que es suficiente por hoy"

Julián cerró el programa y apagó el PC, después se fue al baño y se dio una ducha. Cuando terminó su baño se cepilló los dientes y afeitó su "barba", después salió del baño y se metió a la cama donde se quedó dormido en un santiamén, al fin y al cabo no había dormido nada en la noche anterior.

- o -

Al día siguiente despertó cerca de las 2 de la tarde, su padre ya había llegado a la casa para almorzar y su madre lo llamaba mientras servía la comida. Julián hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, miró hacia el baño y decidió que sólo se iba a cambiar de ropa porque no estaba de ánimos para darse una ducha. Sacó de de su ropero lo primero que encontró, se vistió con el mínimo de fuerzas y se fue al comedor para almorzar.

A pesar de que el día anterior había quedado de "buena" con Paula el sentía que nada se había solucionado. Cada vez dudaba mas sobre su culpabilidad en todos los problemas que tenían, después de todo no era él quien estaba obligado a cambiar, de la misma forma en que Paula le pedía que él fuera mas cariñoso con ella, Julián le podía pedir a Paula que ella fuera menos exigente en ese sentido. Con cada día que pasaba la relación entre Julián y Paula se deterioraba más y más, y Julián lo podía percibir perfectamente, lo que lo entristecía aún más.

Al día siguiente Julián tenía un control de cálculo y necesitaba sacarse una buena nota para llegar bien a la prueba, así que una vez que terminó de almorzar se fue a su habitación y estudió toda la tarde.

- o -

"Bueno con esto me tendría que ir bien mañana… "- pensó Julián cuando dejó el libro a un lado.

Julián te llaman por teléfono – le avisó su madre quien asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

"Vaya ni siquiera lo escuché"- pensó Julián mientras caminaba hasta el living de su casa.

¿Aló?

Hola mi amor.

Ah, hola. – dijo Julián como en las nubes, todavía estaba pensado en la concavidad y la convexidad de una función continua.

Ah OK ya entendí la indirecta… no quieres hablar conmigo.

¿Cómo? – dijo Julián despertando de su trance matemático.

Que sólo te faltó decir "ah eras tú, ¿Qué quieres?"

¿Pero por qué dices eso?

Porque se te notó en el tono de voz que no quieres hablar conmigo…

¿Por qué dices esas cosas, si contesté con pocas ganas es porque estoy cansado y porque estudié toda la tarde y acababa de terminar.

Ah… bueno pero que bien que hayas estudiado arto. – dijo Paula cambiando su tono de voz y comportándose mas amistosa con Julián.

"Definitivamente no confía en mí…"

Sabes hoy día no me fue muy bien en una prueba de matemáticas…

¿Y habías estudiado?

No

¿Pero y por qué no?

Porque mi papá llego muy tarde para enseñarme y yo ya estaba durmiendo.

Sabes yo tengo ganas de hacer algo… - se aventuró a decir Julián, era una idea que había tenido hace un tiempo pero que no había encontrado el momento justo para decirlo.

¿Qué cosa?

Tengo ganas de hacerles clases de matemáticas.

¿Enserio?

Si.

Ah que bien porque me esta yendo muy mal en matemáticas.

A pesar de que Julián era un matemático sin remedio, Paula por el contrario era un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a números se refería. Paula junto a Micaela eran humanistas y tenían pensado una vez terminado el colegio estudiar alguna carrera como Derecho o Licenciatura en Castellano, Sofía por su parte era matemática al igual que Julián (y le iba bastante bien en el ramo) pero estaba mas inclinada hacia el área de la Física.

Ósea le haría clases a ti junto con Micaela y Sofía.

ah… OK – a Paula la idea de pasar tiempo junto a Julián, Micaela y Sofía claramente no le hacía mucha gracia.

Y quiero empezar lo antes posible, pero los únicos dos días disponibles que tengo son el viernes y sábado, porque no creo que quieran el fomingo domingo, pero como todos saben son taaaan aburridos que prefiero llamarlos domingos :P .

Bueno pregúntales a ellas cuando quieren, a mi me da lo mismo.

Pero, ¿tienes ganas?

Si – a pesar de que la respuesta fue cortante, Julián podía sentir un grado de aceptación a su idea.

Ah que bien. ¿y crees que ellas tengas ganas?

No se… Micaela lo dudo, y Sofía ya sabe matemáticas así que tampoco. – las intenciones de Paula eran claras, ella quería tener clases particulares exclusivas sólo para ella.

Bueno pero nada saco preguntándoles.

Claro…

Bueno tú las vas a ver antes que yo así que ¿les puedes preguntar?

Bueno.

Gracias.

Julián ¿Cuándo nos vamos a poder ver?

Pues… no lo se. – Julián recordaba su decisión de esperar unos días antes de volver a verla.

¿Este viernes puedo ir a tu casa?

Emm…. Si – se vio obligado a decir Julián, ya le había mentido el día anterior y no quería volver a hacerlo.

¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

Bien…

¿Cómo estuvo la primera clase de inglés?

Normal – a Julián se le había olvidado por completo que esa había sido su excusa.

Julián tu sabes mucho ingles así que no te la puedes farrear en ese ramo, no quiero ninguna nota inferior a un 7,0.

Of course, my English is perfect isn't it?

Jajaja no entendí mucho pero esta bien.

Dije que por supuesto, que mi ingles es perfecto, ¿o no?

Si algo así había entendido, pero no estaba segura.

Paula sabes te tengo que cortar. – dijo Julián mientras sentía el olor de unos huevos fritos que su madre estaba preparando.

¿Pero por qué?

Es que no he comido nada y estoy muerto de hambre.

Ah bueno anda a comer algo… ¿te puedo llamar más rato?

Es que quiero seguir estudiando después…

Ah OK… bueno entonces mañana hablamos.

OK.

Chao.

Chao.

Y antes de que ella le pudiera decir su habitual "te amo" le colgó. –"Necesito tener las cosas bien claras antes de poder decirlo"-

A pesar de lo cortante que había sido de verdad estaba muerto de hambre y de verdad quería estudiar un poco mas antes de irse a la cama. Una vez saciada su hambre volvió a su habitación donde trató de seguir con sus estudios, pero le fue imposible, estaba demasiado preocupado por su situación con Paula, de hecho, mientras mas pensaba en ello cada vez se iba acercando mas a una conclusión que no le satisfacía por completo… terminar con la relación.

No puedo estudiar así… - dijo Julián dando vueltas en su habitación hasta que se detuvo en frente del computador – bueno al menos así me relajo un poco antes de la prueba.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces prendió el monitor y ejecutó el Stepmania, y como era habitual puso el "endless mode".

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?... yo todavía no he podido llegar a ninguna conclusión y Paula va a venir el viernes"

"Bueno pero tal vez eso me ayude un poco, así voy a poder ponerla a prueba y ver que pasa"

"¿Y que podría pasar, nada ha cambiado desde que empezamos a pololear, a pesar de todas las discusiones y charlas que hemos tenido al respecto. Lo mas seguro es que pase lo mismo de siempre: primero vamos a almorzar, después nos vamos a la pieza donde ella se mete en la cama y yo me siento en el computador, luego ella me pide que me acueste también y antes de que me de cuenta ya tiene su mano metida en mi pantalón…"

"Pero es exactamente ahí donde yo tengo que ser mas activo y decirle que simplemente no tengo ganas y listo"

"¿Pero y después de que le diga que no, que vamos a hacer, ¿dormir? ¿hacer algo en el PC? ¿¿¿hablar?... aunque sea duro admitirlo ya no compartimos nada aparte de la cama…"

"¿¿¿pero por qué todo tiene que ser sexo?... ¿¿¿Por qué no puede pasar aunque sea un solo día sin que ella no quiera fornicar?... ¿¿¿Por qué no se puede esforzar un poco para entenderme a mi y darse cuenta de que a mi no me gusta hacer eso?... odio el sexo… lo odio"

"Pero tampoco puedo ser tan cínico… después de todo ella nunca me ha violado."

"Pero aun así cada vez que lo hacemos ese sentimiento que me queda dando vueltas…. Me es insoportable."

"Odio mi instinto…"

"Odio el sexo…"

"Me… detesto." – concluyó por fin Julián. En la pantalla las flechas no paraban de salir pero él hacía mucho tiempo que no les prestaba atención…

"Maldición… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?"

"Tal vez porque la vida no tendría sentido si todo fuera sencillo."

"O no habrían recompensas"

"O felicidad"

"Todo seria monótono"

"Monótono… como mi relación con Paula"

"Si por lo menos ella compartiera mas gustos conmigo… si por lo menos pensara de la misma forma que yo… como…"

"¿Cómo quien?"

"Como… Sofía."

La aparición de ese nombre en sus pensamientos lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué tenía que ver Sofía en todo esto, si bien era una de sus 2 mejores amigas no tenia nada que ver en ese asunto, después de todo era algo entre Julián y Paula.

"Siempre quise tener una pareja que me entendiera sin necesidad de explicarle mucho lo que sentía… siempre quise que mi pareja fuera a la vez también mi mejor amiga, pero siento que ahora ya ni siquiera somos amigos…"

"Me pregunto que habría pasado si me hubiera tomado las cosas con mas calma… tal vez ni siquiera estaría pololeando."

"Pero nada saco lamentándome o pensando "que habría pasado", lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es esperar, y ver que pasa."

Julián miró la hora y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las 12:30. –" rayos y yo que tengo prueba mañana… bueno ya no puedo estudiar mas, mejor me voy a dormir"-. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, se puso su pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se metió en la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido trató de recordar mentalmente todo lo que había aprendido en esa tarde – bien, no me puede ir mal mañana – pensó cuando terminó su revisión interna. Al final se quedó dormido poco a poco, y sin que él lo percibiera en su mente aún daba vueltas una frase… "como… Sofía".

- o -

¿Alo?

Hola mi amor

Hola – saludó alegremente Julián

¿Cómo estas?

Bien, ¿y tú?

Bien también, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de cálculo?

Pésimo, me fue horrible… - soltó por fin Julián, cambiando su tono de voz y dejándolo como realmente se sentía en esos momentos, abatido.

Ay que mal… ¿no estudiaste lo suficiente?

Eso es lo peor de todo.

¿Qué cosa, ¿Qué no estudiaste?

No, todo lo contrario… incluso estudie de sobra.

¿Pero y entonces por qué?

No fui capaz de concentrarme, me quedé en blanco.

Pero y ¿por qué estabas tan desconcentrado?

No lo se… - mintió Julián sabía perfectamente el por que de su desconcentración.

Bueno Julián entonces vas a tener que esforzarte más en las pruebas que vengan.

Si, eso ya lo se…

El resto de la conversación fue como cualquier otra, Paula le contó a Julián lo que había hecho en el día y todo ese tipo de cosas. Por su parte Julián sólo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos, su estado de ánimo no le daba para mas.

Bueno Julián ya es tarde y tengo que estudiar, mañana hablamos.

Está bien.

Chao, nos vemos.

Chao.

Nuevamente Julián colgó el teléfono antes de escuchar aquella frase a la que temía responder. Su autoestima se encontraba por los suelos, no sólo le había ido pésimo en la prueba sino que además estaba completamente confundido con respecto a Paula y no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Sin saber que hacer se sentó frente al computador, abrió el MSN e inicio sesión. Solo Micaela estaba conectada (con quien no hablaba desde el cumpleaños).

Hooola – saludó su amiga anticipándosele.

Hola. – saludó también Julián.

¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿y tú?

Bien también ˆˆ… oye al final Paula si estaba enojada el domingo.

Si, si se – dijo Julián recordando todo lo ocurrido.

¿Y a ti que te dijo?

Nada, que ya estaba aburrida de las humillaciones y de arrastrarse para que la tomara en cuenta, y que nunca más se iba a juntar cuando estuviéramos todos presentes.

Aaahh a mi me dijo lo mismo.

¿A si? – Julián no tenía idea de que Paula había estado tan enfadada con sus amigas como para decirle las mismas cosas que le había dicho a él.

Si.

¿Cuándo?

El mismo domingo, yo le mandé un mail preguntándole que onda y cuando me respondió me lo contó todo. – dijo Micaela.

Mmmm

¿Quieres que te mande los mail?

Emm bueno. – a pesar de que a Julián no le subía mucho el ánimos leer ese tipo de mails de su pareja, tenía ganas de saber lo que le había dicho a Micaela.

Ya haber, espérame un poquito…

OK

Ya, aquí están… pero no le vayas a decir que te los mostré 

Descuida.

Julián recibió un documento donde estaban todos los mail que Micaela le había mandado y las respectivas respuestas por parte de Paula. El documento era el siguiente:

1er mail de Micaela a Paula:

Paula esto quizás te parezca estúpido pero quería hablar contigo y no estabas conectada... lo que te quería decir es que note que no lo pasaste para nada bien en mi cumpleaños, no sé si me equivoco pero creo que estabas enojada (o bueno quizás sólo era que tenias sueño y yo me esté persiguiendo :p) me dio mucha pena verte así como rara, ya que tu nunca pero nunca te comportas así; generalmente eres la alegría de todo y ésta vez no fue así.

Paula no sé por que te enojaste aunque creo que si tenías diferentes motivos para hacerlo... porque bueno... hiciste la pizza sola... no te ayudamos en nada, lo único que hicimos fue jugar y no te dejamos dormir, además creo que como que no te dejamos estar lo suficiente con Julián y a lo mejor te enojaste por eso... bueno en fin... da igual, si lo que te tenía que decir era que me siento súper triste al ver que tú también lo hayas estado... o sea, no es tristeza, me da impotencia porque sé que no puedo hacer nada. Te juro que yo te quería decir algo como ¿qué te pasa, ¿estás triste, o por ultimo haberte dado un abrazo... pero no me atrevía... porque creo q también estas enojada conmigo (ojala me equivoque).

Bueno... también te quería decir que si algo hice o hicimos q te molestara nos lo digas, ya que estábamos algo desconcertadas, porque no sé muy bien por que te enojaste o pusiste triste... bueno eso era todo... la verdad no sé si se entiende todo esto que te escribí, pero en fin...yap, que estés bien, byee, nos vemos mañana.

PD: te quiero mucho vale.

PD2: en el caso de que no estés ni enojada ni triste, y lo único que te haya pasado era falta de sueño, ignora todas las tonteras antes dichas.;P

PD3: aunque dudo que sea sólo sueño, ya que estás acostumbrada a dormir poquito.

PD4: ¡ay!... se me olvido 

2do mail de Paula a Micaela:

La verdad es que tienes razón, mucha razón… aunque te faltaron algunas cosas que sentí. Bueno la verdad es que el viernes estaba todo OK, pero sentía a

Julián como distante, se preocupa demasiado de ustedes y nada de mí... de alguna manera está bien, pero no al extremo. Le conté todo esto y me respondió que lo hacía porque no estaba nunca con ustedes y que quería disfrutarlo... yo le dije que me sentía a morir, porque no estaba con mi mejor amiga, ni con mi pololo cuando más los necesitaba. No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero ustedes se encierran en su trío y no dejan entrar a nadie, traté de entrar tantas veces...pero me rendí y asumí...

Le dije que no quería ir a tu casa, no me quería sentir desplazada… eso hiere mi orgullo, y mucho más cuando son amigos; pero en fin, fui y fue el peor día de mi vida… nuevamente me sentí desplazada con el único apoyo que encontré...el de

Macarena, que agradezco un montón.

Sentí que sólo fui allá para hacerles las cosas las cuales ni siquiera eran apreciadas, la verdad es que cada risa de ustedes me hacía peor...saber que no estuve allí... lloré tanto estúpidamente esperando que alguien me dirigiera aunque sea una palabra la cual hubiera agradecido mucho… pero aún con la rabia... ¿como aceptar algo así?... dormí súper poco, la verdad es que no hubiese dormido si me lo hubiesen pedido, sólo para estar con ustedes… pero en el momento tampoco nadie estuvo allí. En la tarde al "despertarme" de mis pensamientos decidí ir con ustedes, dándoles la ultima oportunidad, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que no podía entrar... en ese momento me di cuenta de la irónica verdad, no podía estar con ustedes, y me rendí absolutamente. Sin nada más que hacer decidí irme sin despedirme, pero había un problema, el DVD. No sabía si dejarlo o pedirlo, al final con la rabia decidí pedirlo tomándome la molestia de despedirme del grupo. Me fui no por obligación si no porque no había nada más que hacer, lo había echo todo y no me iba a seguir humillando… no, basta ya de eso.

Me vine y aquí estoy... logré conseguir el sueño sumergiéndome en mis verdaderos amigos... quizás los únicos que comprendo, los libros. Dormí sin recordar nada de mi sueño, y estoy aquí... llorando aun.

3er mail de Micaela a Paula:

Vaya… que fuerte lo que me acabas de decir, créeme que lo siento, es que no me había dado cuenta de como te sentías. Fue todo súper injusto por nuestra parte, pero Paula no somos un trío, somos un cuarteto y tú no estás fuera de él, eres una parte muy importante y todos te queremos, yo te quiero muuchoo.

No sé que pasó... te dejé re solita... pero es que no me di cuenta, ya que siempre me voy con Sofía para dejarlos a ustedes mas solitos, mi intención no era dejarte sola. Pero esta vez Julián también estuvo con nosotras… y yo pensé "a que bien" porque estaba muy entretenida conversando con él, pero no pensé que te fueras a molestar por eso (es que la verdad no pensé :P)

Pero todo fue re mala onda, porque ahora que lo pienso no es que nos hayamos encerrado en nuestro trío, sino que primero que todo ustedes estaban haciendo la pizza y pensé que querían hacerla solitas; me acuerdo que yo subí a decirle a Julián que bajara a ayudarles, y él bajó pero volvió de inmediato y me dijo que la iban a hacer solas. Después ustedes se quedaron dormidas y yo también, luego Sofía y Julián se pusieron a conversar y también me despertaron y no pude seguir durmiendo... y ahí empezamos a hablar puras tonteras, y nos daba risa por el sueño, o que sé yo... bueno en fin... no dormimos nada y ustedes siguieron durmiendo, después cuando despertaste nosotros estábamos durmiendo (fue súper estúpido), por eso es que no pudiste abrir la puerta, porque estaba el sillón cama, y no te alcanzamos a abrir la puerta porque te fuiste antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar.

En fin... ¿que fin de semana mas extraño no crees, nunca me lo hubiese imaginado... bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, chao.

PD: yo no te dije nada porque no sabía que te estaba pasando y también porque bueno… tú sabes, me cuesta mucho hacer eso.

4to mail de Paula a Micaela:

No importa, ya no me interesa, me cansé de perseguirlas y me cansé de arrastrarme... no me merezco esto... así que cuando se vuelva a juntar el grupo no voy a ir... para evitarme malos ratos

Bye.

5to Mail de Micaela a Paula:

Mmm... ¿No estarás exagerando, o sea fue un fin de semana que "no te tomamos en cuenta" que ni siquiera fue a propósito, y por eso ya te pedí disculpas y te traté de explicar lo que había pasado.

¿Sabes qué? ... igual piensa bien todo lo que paso, y no digas cosas tan a la ligera, comprendo que te debiste de sentir muy mal, porque yo también he sentido eso, pero de todas formas es re injusto que te enojes tanto conmigo, porque no sé si he sido buena o mala amiga, pero una cosa si puedo decirte, y es que he estado contigo todo lo que he podido, siempre que tú me lo permitieras.

Mira, lo que te voy a decir no me hubiese gustado decírtelo, porque es feo defenderse de ésta forma, pero bueno, en fin… Paula, no sé si te acuerdas pero en Pichilemu cuando tú recién estabas con Julián (como pareja), nos dejaste súper solas a mi con la valentina, fue muy, muy incomodo porque estaban en su mundo y nosotras no cabíamos en él, y bueno igual ahora creo entenderlos ya que estaban súper emocionados con ustedes dos y todo eso… pero igual no nos dejaron entrar en su mundo, también yo sentí que no cabía y también me sentí muy mal (que no lo demostrara es otra cosa)... bueno en fin, no lo pasé muy bien en algunos momentos, pero yo traté de comerme todo eso y de tratar de estar feliz por ustedes dos, aunque sentía que estaba perdiendo a una amiga, pero no me preocupé porque te veía súper feliz y eso a mi me gustaba ... y bueno… después se me pasó y me acostumbré, y ahora ya no pienso eso.

Te pongo éste ejemplo porque encuentro algo injusto las cosas que dices, yo siempre he tratado de estar contigo, pero te trato de dar tu espacio para que estés con Julián y no me molesta para nada dártelo… como dije antes ya me acostumbré y me gusta porque se ven súper lindos los dos juntos. Ah si… continuando con la idea, ya te eh explicado que no te quise dejarte sola y que si lo hice no me di cuenta, ya que yo como siempre estaba con la valentina... y no me di ni cuenta que estaba también Julián y que tú habías estado sola

Paula espero que todavía no pienses eso que me dijiste y espero también que no estés enojada conmigo ni con Sofía... bueno, chao, yo todavía pienso que eres una de mis mejores amigas, y todavía te quiero igual que siempre.

6to mail de Paula a Micaela:

Dije que ya no importa, que ya me da lo mismo, pero de todas formas ya tomé la dedición... si la aceptas o no, es cosa tuya… porque yo lo estoy haciendo no sólo por ustedes si no más bien por mi... primero, el ejemplo de pichilemu... ustedes se alejaron, yo no pedí espacio, si lo hubiese querido lo hubiese pedido, segundo...tu estás con Sofía... una de tus mejores amigas... yo estaba sola...

No es ser exagerada ni nada de eso, sólo te explico lo que me pediste explicar si crees que es muy exagerado ignóralo... la cuestión es que dije lo que sentí en el momento... dije que me sentí sola, aburrida, y no fue sólo un fin de semana como tú dices... es siempre... por eso prefiero no pasar malos ratos, ni para ustedes ni para mi... y te digo algo, no esta bien alejarse de los amigos sólo porque tienen una pareja, es totalmente estúpida esa cuestión del "espacio" me veo prácticamente todos los días con Julián y no lo necesito.

Ya los leí… - dijo Julián después de terminar su lectura.

¿Y?

Bueno no es nada de lo que ella no me haya dicho alguna vez.

Vaya… - Micaela se mostraba sorprendida, ella no tenía idea que todas las peleas de Julián con Paula eran de tonalidades similares.

Bueno estoy cansado… hoy día tuve una prueba en la que estudie mucho, pero me fue horriblemente mal… así que me voy a dormir que no doy mas…

Ah… que mal

Si -.-

Bueno entonces otro día hablamos.

Aja

Chao

Chao

- o -

Para Julián el haber leído esos mail le afectó bastante. Si bien ya se sentía muy perturbado por todo lo ocurrido, el haber descubierto que su amiga compartía en cierta forma su opinión sobre los hechos no hizo mas que avivar su descontento.

"No puedo entender que es lo que esta saliendo mal… cada vez que me veo con Paula el 80 de las veces termina en una pelea, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez se hacen peores."

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Si… que la próxima será la definitiva."

Julián estaba parado en el baño y su frente a él se encontraba el reflejo del espejo, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo se largó a reír – "definitivamente estoy mal… y mis ojeras son cada vez mas grandes, si sigo así voy a convertirme en un afro-americano" – Julián lanzó una carcajada burlándose de si mismo, pero esta se fue apagando poco a poco terminando en un rostro completamente inexpresivo y falto de vida. – "definitivamente estoy mal…"

Julián se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, pero esta vez no se durmió de inmediato como él hubiera deseado. No pudo evitar pensar en aquellos correos, ni en todas las disputas, ni en todos los malos ratos y cual era la causa de ellos. El torbellino de sentimientos que llevaba por dentro crecía cada vez mas amenazando en convertirse en un verdadero tifón si no hacía algo al respecto. Finalmente Julián no lo soportó más y rompió a llorar, era la primera vez que lloraba así a escondidas en mucho tiempo y su desahogo fue lento y prolongado. No podía saber con exactitud que era lo que le estaba pasando, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Paula, y esto lo hacia sentirse tremendamente mal. – soy una basura… no me merezco lo que ella hace por mi… - soltó entre sollozos.

Largo rato pasó antes de que Julián se calmara, pero cuando lo hizo fue como si su mente sólo en agradecimiento le entregó el sueño mas profundo que había tenido en meses.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 

Hola amor. – dijo la pelirrubia.

Hola. – respondió el castaño

¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

Normal.

¿Como así?

Simplemente normal.

Era viernes, el sol apenas empezaba a calentar pero aun así los ánimos estaban precisamente fríos para Julián.

¿Qué te pasa? – Paula podía sentir que

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Porque te noto un poco extraño…

No sé, estoy como cualquier otro día…

Sentémonos a almorzar entonces…

Bueno.

Paula y Julián se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos y pocos segundos después la madre de Julián les sirvió el almuerzo. A pesar de la rabia que Julián sentía por la nueva "alegre" actitud de Paula hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo. – "no se como puede estar tan tranquila después del numerito que se mando el fin de semana… "- pensaba Julián mientras miraba de reojo a su pareja. Al final la comida terminó sin mayores contratiempos.

Julián se puso de pie y se fue hasta su computador dispuesto a no ceder ante ninguna suplica o amenaza de la pelirrubia. Pero Paula no demostró ningún interés en sacar a Julián de su "templo", simplemente se sacó los zapatos y se metió en la cama.

Uuy que hace frió – dijo Paula mientras se tapaba lo más que podía.

No se… yo no tengo frió.

Claro que tu no tienes frió, yo no soy tan "ardiente" como tú – bromeo Paula

Pero a Julián no le hizo mucha gracia esa broma, para él en esos momentos el sexo se encontraba en el último peldaño en la escalera de sus prioridades, y si había algo que le molestaba era que Paula lo tratara de "fogoso" o "apasionado". – "ella piensa que soy igual que ella… que lo único que me interesa es el sexo… odio el sexo."- Pensaba Julián mientras Paula esperaba alguna broma en forma de respuesta a su desubicado comentario, pero el castaño sólo se limitó a mirarla con el rostro más inexpresivo que poseía. Pero Paula no se percató de la mirada fulminante que su pareja le había dedicado porque al no recibir respuesta alguna se dio media vuelta y se quedó dormida.

La rabia que Julián sentía iba en aumento, pero tratando de tranquilizarse decidió que era mejor jugar a algo para poder descargar tensiones. Pero aunque lo que él quería hacer era tranquilizarse sin descargar su rabia en Paula inconcientemente obtuvo su venganza. – "oh que pena… no tengo audífonos. No me queda otra, voy a tener que ocupar los parlantes" – pensó Julián. Y anticipándose a Paula ante una posible queja de "Julián puedes jugar perfectamente sin sonido" decidió jugar a lo que mas le gustaba: Stepmania. –"así no me podrá decir nada."

Siguiendo con su "venganza" Julián hizo una especial selección de las canciones que más le molestaban a Paula o las más ruidosas que tenía. Pero a medida que fue jugando poco a poco su rabia fue cediendo, dándole paso a un sentimiento de culpabilidad que con cada "beat" se iba haciendo más grande.

Cuando Julián se dio cuenta de que Paula lo miraba como jugaba sin haber hecho el más mínimo reclamo por la bulla se sintió muy mal y cerro el programa, luego se puso de pie y se sentó junto a la pelirrubia.

Pero Julián sácate los zapatos y métete en la cama que hace frío.

Está bien – cedió Julián, se sacó los zapatos y también el poleron que llevaba puesto.

Uuf… me encanta que seas tan "caliente" – dijo la pelirrubia mientras abrazaba al castaño.

…

Me pregunto si me podrías dar un poco de ese calor… - Paula comenzó a besar a Julián, que a pesar de que éste le correspondió con los besos no tenían la misma "intención" que los de ella. Finalmente Paula metió su mano en el pantalón de Julián, pero este a su vez la tomó por los hombros y la separó de si.

Paula no… no tengo ganas.

Ay… Julián perdóname… yo no sabia…

No importa.

Es que nunca puedo saber si realmente tienes ganas o no…

"Porque nunca las tengo… "- pensó Julián, pero sin atreverse a decírselo a Paula

A veces me doy cuenta de que no quieres, generalmente cuando es la 2da vez…

"Claro si ni a la primera tengo muchas ganas a la segunda menos… "- Julián seguía sin poder decirle lo que pensaba.

De hecho ahora que lo pienso… nunca quieres hacerlo por segunda vez.

No se… a veces me siento incomodo – se atrevió finalmente a decir el castaño.

Pero, ¿incomodo por qué?

No lo se…

¿Acaso no te gusta?

No, no es por eso

Entonces ¿por qué?

Simplemente no me gusta hacerlo todo el día

Perdóname…

¿Por qué?

Porque yo no sabía que no te gustaba… yo pensaba que te gustaba hacerlo la mayor cantidad de veces… -

Y en ese momento Julián recordó todas las veces que le había dicho a Paula que le gustaba tener sexo con ella y que si hubiera sido por él lo habría hecho todos los días. Pero eso había sido antes, cuando apenas si empezaban su incursión en la vida sexual; y ahora todo era distinto, Julián ya no tenía la misma opinión sobre el tema.

Pero eso ya no es así, con el tiempo he ido cambiando de opinión. – dijo Julián

Pero ¿por qué?

No se… tal vez porque me aburre hacer siempre lo mismo, y sobre todo si es sólo sexo

Pero ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

Pensaba que te podías enfadar conmigo… que lo malentendieras.

Pero no seas tontito… yo no me podría enojar contigo por algo así, además si tu no quieres tener sexo a mi también se me quitan las ganas. Pero si bien tienes razón de que no hacemos nada mas que tener sexo, tú nunca me invitas a salir o a hacer algo distinto, siempre es lo mismo: primero almorzamos después nos venimos a tu pieza y tú te sientas en el PC, y como yo me aburro con eso me acuesto porque no tengo nada mas que hacer.

… - Julián no pudo responder porque su mente ya se encontraba en otro lugar, las recientes palabras de Paula lo habían hecho darse cuenta de algo, pero aun no estaba seguro y era una idea un tanto "verde" como para planteársela.

Pero por lo menos dime que es lo que a ti te gustaría hacer. – prosiguió la pelirrubia.

Bueno… me gustaría por ejemplo que conversáramos más, no por teléfono o MSN, sino en persona. Siento que por culpa del sexo eso se ha entorpecido.

Pero tú tampoco me conversas mucho, con suerte me cuentas si tienes un juego nuevo.

Es que siento que… siento que tú no prestas atención a lo que te digo. – Julián iba sintiendo un alivio que iba en aumento con cada frase que le confesaba a su pareja.

Eso es porque me conversas de cosas que a mi no me interesan. – dijo la pelirrubia. Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Julián. Aquella idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza cobraba cada vez mas fuerza. -O siempre es lo mismo – agregó finalmente.

Bueno pero en general hable lo que te hable, siento que tú no me prestas atención.

Paula no supo que decir y Julián tampoco supo que agregar, ambos guardaron silencio, analizando cada uno por su parte lo que el otro había dicho. A Julián ya se le había pasado la rabia que sentía, pero en su lugar había nacido un sentimiento de impotencia, el que se veía reflejado mas aun al no poder hacer nada para que Paula desistiera de su idea de no ver mas a sus amigas y a él al mismo tiempo. – "lo peor de todo es que si nos ponemos de acuerdo para juntarnos los 4 y Paula decide que no va a ir, yo me sentiría muy mal si asistiera y ella no… y peor aun, si ella se juntara con Micaela y Sofía sin que me lo dijera me sentiría peor."

Sin poder aguantar más el silencio que había entre los dos, Paula se acercó a Julián y lo abrazó por la espalda, el castaño por su parte no hizo ademanes de querer separarse de ella, pero tampoco le correspondió del todo, aunque si se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Esos ojos… ya no estoy seguro de si ejercen el mismo efecto que cuando la conocí, cuando solo bastaba un pequeño cruce de miradas para perderme en ellos."

"Esos labios… ya no estoy seguro de si ejercen el mismo efecto como en el primer beso, cuando sentí que el mundo se detenía y aquellos suaves labios me arrastraban a un mundo maravilloso y desconocido para mí."

"Estas manos que me apresan con fuerza… ya no se si siento los mismos deseos de que me toquen y acaricien como la primera vez que lo hicimos."

Sin poder encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas Julián decidió que no era justo ni para Paula, ni para él que teniendo esa clase de dudas el estuviera a su lado recibiendo su abrazo como si nada sucediera. Para evitar cualquier reprimenda Julián se excusó de que quería ir al baño, una vez adentro se tomó su tiempo y no salió hasta que hubieron pasado 15 minutos. Al salir del baño se encontró con que Paula estaba ordenando sus cosas y claramente dispuesta a irse de su casa.

¿Qué pasa, ya te vas? – preguntó el castaño mientras Paula tomaba su mochila.

Si, me tengo que ir. ¿no te lo había dicho?

No…

Le prometí a mi mamá que le iba a ayudar a elegir nuevas cortinas para nuestra casa.

Ah, ya veo

Julián, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Dime

Resulta que sin querer había traído este pijama – dijo Paula mientras sacaba una bolsa de su mochila. – como siempre me termino quedando dormida cuando me acuesto en tu cama… pero bueno como me tengo que ir y como conversamos no lo pude ocupar. Te quería pedir si me lo puedes guardar tú aquí porque me hace mucho bulto en la mochila.

¿Pero no es lo mismo que te lo lleves ahora a que otro día?

A bueno si te molesta me lo llevo…

No, no es eso. Si quieres te lo guardo, era sólo un comentario…

Gracias, cuando pueda me lo llevo

A pesar de que le pareció extraño el favor que su pareja le pedía, Julián prefirió no insistir y simplemente hacer lo que le pedía. Julián acompañó como de costumbre a Paula hasta el paradero de los buses, cuando Paula por fin se fue en un bus Julián exhalo un largo suspiro y se fue de vuelta a su casa.

El Resto del día trascurrió sin novedades, Julián se limitó a jugar en su PC para que las horas pasaran más rápido. Aunque sin que le sorprendiera mucho esa tarde Paula no lo llamó, ni tampoco se conectó a Internet, lo que le pareció bastante conveniente al chico matemático – "al menos así puedo pensar con mas calma.".

- o -

Eran las 12 de la noche y Julián aun estaba frente al computador. En vez de pensar en todo lo que lo mortificaba prefirió evadir esos pensamientos jugando en el PC. Pero ya era hora de que Micaela y Sofía se conectaran, Micaela acostumbraba conectarse todos los fines de semana pasadas las 11 o 12 de la noche, y Sofía se conectaba entre el viernes y el sábado, después de la media noche. Julián estaba ansioso de poder hablar con sus amigas, y de paso, pedirles consejo o por lo menos saber si era él el que estaba equivocado o lo estaba Paula.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más Julián inicio sesión en el MSN, y para su suerte Micaela ya estaba conectada

Hola – dijo Micaela

Hola – saludó Julián

¿Como estás?

Aquí… - Julián no quiso decir que estaba bien, porque no lo estaba. – ¿y tú?

Bien ˆ.ˆ

Hoy día vino Paula a mi casa.

Si, si supe… ¿y hablaron sobre lo que pasó el sábado?

Hablamos un poco pero no precisamente de eso…

¿Y de que hablaron entonces?... (si se puede saber)

Hablamos de nosotros, y de prácticamente lo mismo de siempre

¿Cómo así?

Lo mismo de siempre… que ella piensa que no la quiero, o que no me gusta tocarla, etc.

"Sofía acaba de iniciar sesión"

Oh se conectó Sofía – dijo Micaela.

La voy a invitar a la conversación. – sugirió Julián.

OK.

"Sofía ha sido agregada a la conversación"

Hola – saludó Julián

Hola – saludó también Micaela.

Hola – saludó Sofía por su parte

Sofía, estaba hablando con Julián sobre Paula. – dijo Micaela.

Aaah, ¿hablaste con ella por lo que pasó el sábado? – preguntó Sofía.

La verdad que no mucho… - respondió Julián.

¿y por qué no? – pregunto Sofía.

Es que todo el dialogo que hubo fue para variar el mismo de siempre.

¿Cómo así?

Ella me dijo que estaba harta de las humillaciones, y que no se iba a arrastrar nunca mas por mi para que la tomara en cuenta y bla, bla.

Vaya que mal. –dijo Sofía.

Si

¿Y sólo eso te dijo? – preguntó Micaela.

No, me dijo también que ya nunca mas se iba a juntar con nosotros

¿Cómo?

Que nunca más iba a juntarse con TODOS nosotros a la vez, o sea que si yo me voy a juntar con ustedes ella no va a asistir o si ella se va a juntar con ustedes ella no me va a decir, o simplemente no me va a dejar asistir.

Bueno eso ya me lo había dicho a mí también. – dijo Micaela.

La cosa es que yo ya estoy harto de sus celos enfermizos, ya no puedo aguantar esta situación, cada vez que nos juntamos ella se pasa películas y cree que no la tomo en cuenta y que no la quiero y bla, bla.

¿Pero y esas cosas se las has dicho a ella?- preguntó Micaela

Todavía no…

¿Pero a que esperas?

No se… necesitaba pensarlo un poco antes de actuar

¿Y qué decidiste? – preguntó Sofía.

Parece que la mejor opción es que terminemos…

Vaya… ¿pero vas a terminar con ella sólo por eso? – dijo Micaela.

Es que no es sólo eso…

¿Entonces que más? – dijo Sofía.

Siento que yo con Paula nos hemos distanciado mucho, por ejemplo ya casi no puedo entablar con ella una conversación decente que le llame la atención, siempre que hablamos es sobre lo que ella hizo en el colegio, o yo en la universidad… pero nada más. Además ya me di cuenta de la verdadera razón de porque son todos los problemas.

¿Cuál? – preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

Que lo que cada uno busca en el otro es distinto. Mientras yo busco en ella una compañera, alguien que me acompañe en mis pasatiempos, en mis sueños y en mi vida, no alguien que viva por y para mí. Y muy por el contrario Paula busca en mí un "amante" alguien que la conforte cuando lo necesite, o que la abrace y bese todo el tiempo… y eso no se lo puedo ofrecer.

Pero Julián todo eso que nos estas diciendo se lo tienes que decir a ella – dijo Sofía después de un rato

Si Julián, incluso eso es lo que siempre Paula me cuenta, que tú no le dices nada y que ella no es capaz de entender lo que te pasa o lo que quieres. – dijo Micaela.

Bueno ese es mi gran problema… soy un maldito autista.

¿Y de verdad vas a terminar con ella? – preguntó Micaela.

Bueno… no estoy seguro

¿Pero quieres terminar con ella?

La verdad es que no

¿Entonces?

Pero aun así creo que es lo mejor, si seguimos es inevitable que va a haber otra pelea, pero esa va a ser la última… y no va a terminar todo tan bien como ahora.

Pero Julián termines o no termines con Paula habla con ella, cuéntale todo esto que nos acabas de decir. – dijo Sofía.

Si eso voy a hacer…

- o -

Los siguientes 2 días a Julián se le hicieron eternos, aparte de que Paula no lo llamó por teléfono ninguno de los dos días. Julián estaba decidido, tenía que terminar con todo el sufrimiento y los malentendidos, y si no lo hacía él y lo antes posible, después sería muy tarde. Poco a poco fue tomando valor y determinación sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y por fin el sábado por la noche se decidió por mandarle un mail.

El mail decía lo siguiente:

No se por donde empezar... ni siquiera estoy seguro de hacer esto pero aun así creo que tengo que hacerlo; pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo, Paula te amo mucho, eres a la persona que mas he amado en toda mi vida, y es por eso que me duele en el alma cada letra que aquí escribo...

Desde hace tiempo que siento que nuestra relación se estancó, y me refiero al sexo; ya no compartimos nada aparte de la cama, todo se reduce al sexo y eso me duele mucho. Y es por eso que desde hace un tiempo cada ves que lo hacíamos luego de terminar y pensar con claridad me sentía mal, con un poco de culpabilidad también, y ni siquiera yo lo entendía bien pero hace poco irónicamente gracias a los problemas que hemos tenido que mas encima son siempre los mismos y siempre vuelven a pasar, me di cuenta de muchas cosas; cada ves que nosotros peleábamos por la razón que fuese, siempre era yo el causante, siempre era causa de algo que yo había hecho o algo que había dicho, y en un principio así era, ya sea por estupideces mías o por mi poca fineza, pero en el ultimo tiempo las peleas se han ido haciendo cada ves mas fuertes, a lo mejor no por lo que discutamos o nos digamos pero su importancia a sido cada ves mayor, llegando a tal extremo que estas involucrando a tus mejores y a mi parecer únicas amigas, si incluso cada ves les agarras mas mala, y mas encima por culpa de un tipo que no se merece que tu te amargues la vida por él.

Encuentro que con el paso del tiempo te has vuelto muy celosa, tan celosa que estas dispuesta a perder tu amistad con Micaela y Sofía solo por tonteras, me da tanta pena cuando te refieres a ellas de forma hasta casi despectiva, si hasta ya ni siquiera te gusta estar con ellas. Paula por favor te pido que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, tu misma estas logrando que yo me aleje de ti, incluso cada ves mas deshechas tu amistad con tus únicas amigas verdaderas. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que ellas a pesar de que les has tratado de dar la espalda ella no te han abandonado, he incluso están preocupadas por ti porque te quieren?

No tengo pensado darte explicaciones ni nada por el estilo sobre lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Micaela, ni por lo que haya pasado otras veces, porque eso ya lo he hecho miles de veces y nunca me has escuchado o simplemente no me has creído. Lo único que te voy a decir al respecto es que estas siendo muy egoísta, solamente has pensado en ti, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces tu misma te excluyes porque solamente te interesa estar conmigo, y si eso no es posible prefieres irte. Me gustaría que fueras sincera contigo misma y te dieras cuenta de que ya ni siquiera te interesan Micaela y Sofía si es para estar conmigo, lo que tú quieres es que yo este el 100 del tiempo contigo y que solamente te mire a ti y que solo te hable a ti, y lo demás te importa un comino, y como eso no lo puedes tener te enojas con todo el mundo y haces que te pidan disculpas en forma de venganza hacia ellos, pero yo ya estoy cansado de eso... ya no puedo seguir aguantando tus presiones, tus celos enfermizos que lo único que hacen es hacerte daño a ti misma y a nadie mas y por culpa de esos celos malditos estas mandando todo al carajo. Me tienes completamente atado de pies y manos, ya ni siquiera me dejas ver a mis amigas, y solo por celos, y no me digas que no es así porque si lo es, en el fondo eso es lo que tu consigues con eso que decidiste hace poco de ya nunca mas juntarnos los 4, porque tu sabes muy bien que las muchachas no van a venir nunca mas a mi casa solo para dejarte a ti hacerlo, y sabes también que yo no voy a ir a la casa de Micaela o Sofía si tu no vas por mi culpa (porque me haría sentir mal), esa actitud que tomaste en este último tiempo es demasiado infantil, y yo ya no lo puedo aguantar.

¿Te cuerdas que cuando empezamos a pololear tú me dijiste en una de las peleas que a lo mejor la vale tenia razón de que yo no estaba preparado para tener una relación? ... bueno tal ves eso es muy cierto pero también es cierto que tu tampoco lo estas... ni siquiera eres capas de creerme de que te realmente te amo y que eres lo mas importante para mi, siempre me dices que tú no me importas que tú eres lo último para mi... siempre, pero yo ya no puedo seguir así, eso me hace daño, siento que ya no eres capaz de confiar en mi en eso que es tan básico para una relación de pareja.

Cuando tuvimos nuestra última pelea yo supe que esa iba a ser la ultima, lo supe incluso cuando tú te despediste fríamente de mi... supe que a la próxima ya no habría reconciliación, que ya no habría esperanzas de nada... me pregunto si tú también lo sentiste así... pero yo ya no quiero mas peleas... me hace mal... me hace muy mal. Hace tiempo que no duermo bien pensando en como solucionar este problema, en cuales eran las razones de porque siempre peleamos por cualquier cosa... y al final llegue a la respuesta, me costo admitirla pero no hay otra.

Lo que tú buscas en una pareja es a un amante, alguien con quien estar abrazados todo el día, alguien que viva por y para ti, que te entregue todo y no te pida nada a cambio mas que tu amor... pero sabes que eso yo no te lo puedo dar... es por eso que siempre me dices que tu me lo das todo y yo no te doy nada... pero hay algo de lo que tú no te has dado cuenta, yo no quiero que me lo des todo a mi, lo que yo quiero es que lo des todo por TI, que te preocupes por TU vida antes que de la mía, que pienses en TU futuro antes que en el mío y que luches por TUS ideales, que desarrolles tu vida junto a la mía... lo que yo busco es a una compañera, alguien con quien compartir mi vida pero en ningún caso que ella se sacrifique por mi, ni menos sus amigos, que al final son lo único que queda, mas que la familia, mas que una pareja... los amigos son quienes nunca debes abandonar, es por eso que no puedo permitir que tu hagas eso, ni tampoco que me obligues a abandonarlos yo.

- o -

El sol ya se había escondido y la luna que se suponía debía estar en el firmamento apneas si era visible por culpa de las nubes, y a su vez las nubes amenazaban con dejar caer sus "lagrimas" sobre la tierra. Y casi como si hubiera sido un mal chiste Julián se encontraba en la misma situación que las nubes.

"Maldición ¿por qué no se conecta¿… o que por lo menos me responda el mail que le mande… "- Julián se balanceaba inquieto en su silla

¿Julián vas a comer? – preguntó su madre.

¡Pero si te dije que no tenía hambre! – gritó Julián, pero en cuanto terminó de hacerlo se sintió mal por haber tratado así a su madre. Tenia mucha rabia en su interior y necesitaba expulsarla de alguna manera, sin embargo, no era esa la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Cuando sus nervios lo ya lo estaban matando decidió que debía hacer algo al respecto, miró en el escritorio de su PC buscando el juego mas violento que tuviera – "Half-Life 2… esto servirá." – pensó Julián mientras hacia doble clic sobre el icono del lambda al cuadrado. Julián estuvo matando todo tipo de monstruos (y humanos también) por mas de una hora, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde guardó su partida y cerró el juego.

Pero todavía no había señales de vida de Paula. Julián la habría llamado por teléfono si no hubiera sido porque necesitaba que ella leyera el mail primero. Él sabia que terminar una relación por mail no era la mejor manera, pero le parecía mucho menos hipócrita que llamarla por teléfono para concertar una cita y decírselo a la cara varios días después de tomar la decisión.

"Paula acaba de iniciar sesión" – fue lo que alcanzó a leer en su pantalla.

"Paula dice: Hola" – leyó esto mientras se habría una ventana de conversación nueva. Había llegado el momento

Hola – respondió Julián. – necesito que leas el mail que te mandé.

OK

Después de eso si quieres hablamos.

Nunca en su vida una espera se le había hecho tan larga como aquella. No podía dejar de pensar en cual iba a ser la reacción de Paula, pero de lo que estaba casi seguro, era que no iba a ser la mejor de todas.

Listo ya lo leí.

Bueno ¿y?

Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. – todas las palabras que tenia Julián antes de leer el ultimo mensaje estaban destinadas para defenderse de su agresora, simplemente no supo que decir. -Me alegro mucho de que me hayas abierto los ojos y de que me hayas hecho todas esas criticas tan constructivas… de verdad gracias ˆ ˆ - prosiguió Paula-

…. – Julián seguía sin saber que decir.

¿Te puedo llamar por teléfono?

Bueno… - Julián no estaba seguro si era una buena idea, pero no tuvo el valor para decirle que no. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando sonó el teléfono.

¿Aló? – dijo Julián lo que le pareció estúpido sabiendo quien era.

Bueno ahora si podemos hablar bien… quiero que sepas que cualquier decisión que vayas a tomar yo la voy a aceptar sin quejas.

Pocas veces Julián se había sentido tan confundido (no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo mas para sentirse incluso peor), minutos antes había estado completamente decidido a terminar con esa relación y a decirle a Paula todas las cosas que le molestaban de ella y de las cuales no había tenido el valor suficiente para decírselas en la cara. Pero ahora la situación era completamente diferente, todavía sentía rabia en su interior pero ya no estaba dirigida a Paula, sino que a él mismo. No podía perdonarse el como había sido tan desgraciado con ella, como había podido pensar tan mal de su propia pareja, de la persona a la que mas amaba en la tierra. Luego de un silencio de parte las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

¿Qué pasa Julián, dime algo por favor.

No puedo… - dijo él en un sollozo

¿Qué pasó? – Paula preguntó muy preocupada, no se esperaba un llanto por parte de su amado.

No puedo… simplemente no puedo. – las lagrimas no paraban de caer.

¿Qué cosa no puedes?

No puedo terminar contigo… no soy capaz de dejarte, eres demasiado importante para mí.

Mi amor… - aquellas palabras de Julián realmente la habían conmovido

Perdóname Paula…

¿Pero por qué te voy a perdonar yo, soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón.

Soy un maldito… no me merezco el estar contigo

No, no, no… no digas eso, tu eres la persona mas bella que jamás haya conocido, si hay alguien en este mundo con quien quiero estar es contigo… - ahora Paula también estaba llorando.

Paula, te amo mucho.

Yo también te amo.

Pero dime que piensas sobre el mail que te mandé.

Ya te lo dije, estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dices.

¿Con todo?

Si con todo. Me gustaría que hicieras ese tipo de comentarios mas seguido, así nos ahorraríamos problemas.

Si no lo hago es por miedo a que reacciones de mala manera.

¿Pero porque voy a reaccionar de mala manera si me vas a decir la verdad?

No lo se… - Julián no dejaba de sorprenderse con la nueva actitud de Paula, estaba siendo mucho mas comprensiva y sobretodo mucho mas dócil que antes.

Julián necesito que me perdones por todo lo que hice el sábado y el domingo.

No tengo nada que perdonar yo también tuve mucha culpa en todo eso.

Si pero fui yo quien hizo todo el show y la que arruino toda la fiesta.

… - una vez mas Julián no sabia que decir, si bien sabía que lo que Paula decía era cierto no era capaz de perdonarla, aunque no porque pensara que no se lo merecía sino porque él siempre había creído que nadie tenia autoridad suficiente como para perdonar a otra persona. Le daba la impresión de que el "perdonado" pasaba a ser alguien inferior a quien "perdonaba".

Julián por favor necesito que me perdones

Pero no puedo

¿Pero porque no me puedes perdonar, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento…

No es por eso…

¿entonces por qué?

Simplemente no me gusta eso de que las personas perdonen a otras.

Pero por favor Julián hazlo aunque sea por mí.

Está bien… te perdono – pero cuando terminó su frase Julián estaba en lo cierto al no querer perdonarla, se sintió muy mal al hacerlo.

Gracias, necesitaba escucharlo. Y a todo esto, ¿nos vamos a juntar mañana?

Mmm no puedo

¿Por qué no?

Porque mañana se me terminan la vacaciones y tengo clases de laboratorio e Inglés.

Aah, ¿o sea que ahora sales mas tarde?

Si, a las 4:30

Bueno, no importa.

Pero el viernes nos vemos

Cierto, pero igual necesito verte…

Yo también, te extraño mucho

Yo también.

Te amo

Yo también te amo.

Uy es tarde, ¿viste la hora?

Cierto, y me tengo que levantar temprano mañana.

Si yo también

Bueno amor entonces mañana hablamos.

Bueno, que duermas bien.

Tu igual

Chao

Chao.


End file.
